Cross Epoch Adventures
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Childhood best friend Goku and Luffy set out on a journey to collect the best crew around and fullfill their dreams. Luffy to be the pirate king, and Goku the world's strongest. Follows One Piece Manga with DBZ twists.
1. Prolouge: Anchor and the Monkey King

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue: Anchor and the Monkey King

_Many years ago Gold Rogers the King of the Pirates had everything the world had to offer. Money, fame, power, you name it. On the day he was captured and to be executed in front of the town he was born in, a member of the crowd asked him where he kept his treasure. His finals words before he was sent to his death, "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I own in One Piece; but you have to find it first." Ever since that day the new era of Pirates started. Pirates from all over travel to the Grand Line in search of the Pirate King's legendary treasure and the title as King of Pirates.'_

It was a cloudy night in the usually clear East Blue Sea. Powerful winds blew past the trees. The people in the small village that lay on an island in the East Blue, everyone laid snuggled up asleep in their home. Past the village was thick jungle, no one would believe an old martial arts master lived in there. But we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves. Let's start on what happening on the other side of this peaceful island.

In the coast of the other side of this sleeping island laid a small dinghy, the shores you could see footprints leading into the thick vast jungles. This dinghy had something interesting on as a flag…it was a black flag with a skull and cross bones on it. Yes…the Jolly Roger, sign of the pirates.

Into the jungle we come across an old traditional home into the middle of this vast place. It was odd to see a little house there, and then again it belongs to someone just as odd. Out of the tree came a cloaked figure holding a large woven basket. The figure is large and broad, his face well hidden under his hood. The person fought the strong wind, holding the basked close to his chest towards the front door of this house. The person gave a heaving sigh and gently placed the basket on the doorstep.

With another sigh the person bent down and picked up what was riding in this woven basket. It was wrapped in a bundle of blankets and gurgled happily. The person gently as he could cradled the little passenger and hummed a little lullaby. This thing was the hooded stranger's last treasure. With a final gurgle the treasure closed its black eyes and fell asleep with a smile. One could not see the soft smile the cloaked one had on his face. He brought his treasure to him and kissed the treasure's forehead for the last time.

"Live long my son. Live in peace and freedom," Was his final word to his treasure. He tenderly placed the baby who was sleeping blissfully back into the basket. The cloaked man pounded on the front.

Now a new old voice come from within the house, "Yes, yes I am coming. Hold your horses!" The door opens revealing a kind looking old man with a white beard in old Chinese style clothing. He saw no one was there. "Hello…hello? Is anybody out there?" The elder called out. No answer. "Hmph…darn village kids…" The old man grumbled. Just as he was about to close his door a small cry was heard. "Huh?"

The old man looked down and saw a baby wrapped in blackest inside a woven basket. The old man bent down and picked up the babe and unwrapped in from its blankets. "My oh my, it's a little boy," the old man stated. He held out the babe, a small naked little boy with a a head full of spiky black hair that suck out in every direction. The infant just stared blankly at the old man.

"Where's your parents little one?" the elder asked the infant as if he could answer. The child just smiled, this old guy was funny. He gurgled and raised his tiny chubby little leg and kicked the old man in the face playfully. Unfortunately it actually hurt the old man. "Ouch! Aren't you the little stinker? I'm old enough to be your grandpa yah know!" The child just giggled in amusement. Suddenly from behind the child a brown furry appendage fell down from his rear and drooped in front on the elder's eyes.

"My my…a tail! You're an odd one. I'm pretty odd myself. How about you stay with me?" the old man asked. The child on giggled and kicked the old man again. "Ow! I-I take that as a yes then." He straightened himself up and began to cradle the strange babe. "Now what shall I call you…" the old man asked. "Hmm…you sort of look like a Goku! You know, like in the old story! You're a bit impish and you have a monkey's tail. Just like the monkey king Son Goku!" The baby giggled at the name and wagged his tail happily.

The old man smiled sweetly, "You like it don't yah? Alright your name is from now on Son Goku! It's a pleasure to meet you Goku! My name is Gohan, but you can call me Grandpa! Now let's get you inside before it starts storming." Gohan put Goku in one hand and picked up both Goku's blanket and basket. Gohan looked around once more before closing the door.

_***10 years later***_

Young 6 year old Monkey D. Luffy was always an explorer at heart. He absolutely loved adventure. He made trouble in his little village so his older brother and suggested that should explore the jungle, but don't get too far or stay after dark. The people were cautious of the jungle when it was nighttime because a few years ago a giant monster was seen destroying parts the jungle. It was taller than the trees and caused a great panic within the village. "I ain't scared of no monster! I'm braver than you lot!" Luffy boasted before heading into the jungle.

"Hmph I'm pretty sure I passed that bush 10 minutes ago," Luffy muttered to himself. A half hour into his "adventure" Luffy found himself going in circles. "Then again…all these bushes look the same!" Luffy looked around. All he could see was trees and plants. Birds were tweeting and animal scurrying around. A looming shadow crept into a nearby bush. Luffy nearly screamed, "Ah I knew this was a bad idea! Why do I listen to myself?"

Luffy stopped his panicking when he heard a low growl. The six year old jumped, "Yipe! W-who's there? H-hello? Ace…Makino…Mayor…Mr. Fishmonger…anyone?" He heard the growl again Luffy jumped again and turned and was face to face with a saber-toothed tiger! "Oh no…" Luffy murmured. He was frozen in his spot. _'Just stay perfectly still Luffy. You don't want to provoke it. No sudden movements…'_ He thought to himself.

The tiger gave a low growl and circled the frozen child. It bared its long pointed fangs, Luffy gulped. The tiger crouched down and was about to strike. It pounced and gave a loud roar; Luffy closed his eyes and waited to be ripped apart. The tiger never came. "What the…" Luffy mumbled and opened his eyes. There he saw a boy who was a few inches shorter than he was. He wore a blue gi and black martial arts shoes, red wristbands and a staff strapped to his back. What intrigued Luffy the most was this boy had a tail and really cool spiky black hair that went out in every direction.

The boy had a goofy grin on his face and said, "You're kinda small for a tiger but you'll do." The tiger roared and pounced on the boy Luffy screamed, '"Get out of the way dumbass! You're going to get killed!" The boy paid no attention to Luffy's warning. The boy jump up and kicked the tiger in its neck, killing it.

Luffy was at a loss of words when the tiger dropped dead. "Tiger, my favorite snack!" The boy chirped licking his lips. He picked up the tiger by its tail and started to drag it away. Luffy shook his head and came back into reality. "Hey wait you!" Luffy screamed chasing after the boy.

The boy stopped. "Hm…who are you?" he asked.

Luffy stopped and caught his breath. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life there. You're really strong and awesome. I'm Monkey D. Luffy by the way." Luffy smiled his trademark grin.

Goku smiled his own trademark smile, "I'm Goku, Son Goku!"

"Well Goku, I think it's awesome you have a tail!"

"Thanks but where's your tail?"

"Huh?"

"Well you name his Monkey D. Luffy right? You're a monkey right?"

"No dummy I'm a human! How old are you anyway?" Luffy snorted.

Goku began to count his fingers and mutter, "Let's see…1...2...3...plus 4…times 8…divided by pie…mmm…pie…now subtract that by 50…oh! I'm 10 years old!" Goku announced proudly.

Luffy almost fell down. "W-what? Ten years old? You're older than I am! But you're shorter than me!" Where do you live anyway?"

"Here in the jungle," Goku replied simply.

"All by yourself?"

"Recently yes. You see I used to live with my Grandpa but he passed away a few years ago." Goku explained.

Luffy nodded. "I see...sorry."

Goku grinned, "You wanna help me eat this tiger. You look kinda hungry, follow me to my home and I'll feed you!"

Luffy shrugged, "Why not? I've always wanted to try tiger meat." The two boys laughed and continue on their way to Goku's house. From that day on the two "monkeys" became the best of friends.

_***One Year Later***_

It had been a year since Luffy met Goku. Goku was completely naïve and curious and Luffy first brought him down to his village. He caused a bit of trouble but as time moved on; Goku became a part of the village's life. Soon a gang of pirates known as the Red Hair Pirates landed on the peaceful village and made base there. These pirates were friendly and loved adventure. Now let's see what mischief our two little monkeys are making.

Seven year old Luffy was standing on the highest part where he could be seen easily. Eleven year old Goku was standing right next to him. "I'm not sure this is a good idea Luffy…"

"You worry too much Goku!" Luffy said quickly. He now yelled out in a strong, confident, loud voice, "Now I'm going to show you all how manly I am! Then you have to take me and Goku with you!"

"Aw what's the lad doing?" A pirate asked.

"The little idiots are gonna put on a show cute," the captain mocked.

Luffy held out his hand, "Goku, the dagger please."

"Uh sure…" Goku said handing Luffy a dagger.

"Now what's he up to?" The captain asked. Without warning Luffy stabbed himself in the face. The crew gasped and yelled out, "You IDIOTS!!!"

IIII

"Ha-ha that didn't hurt so much," Luffy lied. On his left cheek was a bandage where he cut himself. He along with Goku and the Red Hair Pirates were Partying and drinking booze and grog. The toasted to Luffy's…courage.

"Oh yeah that was pretty stupid what yah did Anchor. As a friend you should've stopped him Monkey King," The pirate's captain Red Haired Shanks teased. Shanks was known as a great pirate captain in the East Blue; known for his red hair, straw hat, and the strange orange orb pendent dangling around his neck.

"Don't call me Anchor Captain!" Luffy hissed.

"Well I thought you were pretty brave Luffy," Goku complimented.

"Thanks Goku, you're a real pal. So Shanks you gotta let us go on your next adventure with you! I've been training, I have a punch like a pistol!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I know martial arts! I'm pretty strong! I wanna see the world too!" Goku chirped.

Shanks snorted, "Yeah right. You know why we call you Anchor Luffy, because you can't swim and you sink like one. We call Goku here the Monkey King because he just likes a monkey, tail and all! We might take Goku cause he looks like he can hold himself up and his pretty strong for a kid."

"No fair Cap'n!" Luffy exclaimed.

Goku smiled, "Don't worry I won't go out without my best buddy Luffy!"

"Thanks pal,"

Makino the bar owner giggled at Goku and Luffy's antics. He poured the captain another glass of grog and said, "You two are still pretty young to become pirates.

"Here have some milk you two," Shanks offered the boys two glasses of milk.

"Yay milk!" the duo cheered. They began the chug the milk down.

Shanks cracked up, "Hahaha, only babies drink milk. A real man drinks booze!"

"You tricked us jerk!"

"That wasn't nice Captain Shanks,"

Ben Beckman, the Shanks' first mate said while lighting his cigarette, "Relax boys, the captain may seem like he's playing with your heads but he is a great man. His trying to protect yah both. The sea is dangerous and being a pirate is as well. There's sailing, trying to dodge the marines, heavy drinking, looting, pillaging, fighting, the list goes on and on."

"That sounds so cool!" Goku squealed.

Luffy changed the subject, "So when are you going to set sail Cap'n?"

Shanks said idly, "Hmm…in a few days I guess. We've been making this village our base for a year now, yes a few day we'll go on our next adventure."

Luffy grinned, "Alright then. I swear by the time you get back from your adventure, I'll learn how to swim so you'll have to take me and Goku with you!"

"Yeah and I'll get even stronger!" Goku smiled admiring the orb necklace dangling around the captain's neck. Goku always loved it but it was Shanks' treasure.

"You do that, boys." Shanks said in an uncaring way.

Makino giggled. Everyone seemed so happy. But the party was interrupted when the bar door were kicked open and a loud voice, "Make way for the scourge of the mountains!" A tall man in a brown trench-coat with black hair and beard holding a sword walked in followed by his cronies. He was Higuma, leader of the mountain bandits. Everyone was silent. He strutted over to the bar and rudely ordered Makino, "So these are pirates eh? They smell terrible. Anyway, we want some booze. We're mountain bandits you see and I'm a wanted man. I've already killed 58 people. So if you ever so kindly give us all the grog we'll be on our way peacefully."

Makino smiled sweetly and said, "Sorry we're all out of grog."

"Then what are these pirates drinking?"

Shanks smiled and said, "Sorry, I guess we drank the whole place dry." He offered a bottle of sake and said, "Here this bottle hasn't been opened yet, you can have it.

Higuma frowned and broke the bottle with his sword, soaking Shanks. "Captain Shanks!" Makino gasped and rushed over to dry him off. "Are you alright?

"It's alright Makino; let me clean it up…" Shanks offered

"No let me I run the place!" Makino refused.

"Dumb pirates, one bottle are nothing to me! Farewell retard pirates!" Higuma and his henchmen walked out.

"You alright Shanks?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Goku, I'm fine. Some of it got in my mouth…" Shanks answered. Strangely the entire crew bursted out laughing like it was some sort of inside joke.

Goku tilted his head. He didn't get the joke. Luffy however exploded, "HOW ARE YOU LET HIM DO THAT YOU? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN, LET ALONE A PIRATE? PATHETIC!!!"

Shanks smiled, "Now Luffy…hey where yah going?"

"To find a new role model, c'mon Goku!" Luffy huffed. Goku jumped down from his chair and followed after his friend. Shanks grabbed Luffy by the arm while Luffy tried to walk away. Suddenly, his arm _stretched_. Yes it stretched like rubber. The entire bar gasped.

"L-Luffy, your arm is stretching!" Goku stuttered.

Luffy was freaking out, "What wrong with me!"

A fat pirate named Lucky Roux asked, "Luffy, did you eat a fruit like this?" He showed him a picture of a fancy purple fruit.

"Uh, yeah. Goku gave it to me. I told him I was hungry and he gave it to me so yeah." Luffy replied.

"Oops…" Goku said sheepishly.

""YOU BOTH ARE IDIOTS!!!"

Shanks was dangling Luffy, holding by the ankles. "Throw up, throw up right now! Puke up all you ate! We were planning to sell that fruit for big money!"

"Stop it Captain Shanks! Luffy has a strong stomach!" Goku cried.

Luffy's neck droop down to the floor like rubber. Shanks dropped Luffy and started pulling at his new rubbery face. "That was the cursed Devil Fruit the Gumo Gumo No Mi (Gum Gum Fruit)! Now your body is like rubber and you can't ever swim even again!"

"WHAT!?!" Luffy cried. He turned to Goku with fire in his eyes. "THIS YOUR FAULT IDIOT!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Luffy jumped Goku and started strangling him.

"Gak! I-I'm s-sorry L-Luffy! F-forgive me!" Goku choked.

IIIII

The day came when it was time for the pirates leave from the village. Makino raced towards the mayor's office. "Mayor, Mayor!" she cried.

The mayor stood up, "What is it Makino?"

"I-it's Luffy and Goku…"

IIII

Meanwhile a place near the ocean and the docks the gang of mountain bandits was in a circle surrounding our two favorite little boys.

"Take this asshole!" Luffy yelled trying to punch Higuma but missed. Higuma pulled on Luffy' cheek and watched as it stretched as Luffy's beaten up body hit the floor.

Goku was angry. "Don't do that to my friend you big bully!" Goku jumped and attempted to kick Higuma but Higuma used his sword and slash our little monkey tailed hero across the torso. Goku landed on top of Luffy. Higuma just noticed Goku's monkey tail. He picked up the boy by the tail, and we all know what happens to Goku when someone pulls his tail

"Well, well, I've just discovered two new life forms. A rubber boy and a monkey kid. I bet I could sell you two off at a freak show," Higuma sneered.

"S-Shut up you d-dumb mountain loser," Goku hissed.

"W-we won't for-forgive you for talking about Shanks to meanly. He's a great man," Luffy growled.

It was true. Earlier after the pirates left, it was only Makino, Luffy, and Goku at the bar. They were laughing and reminiscing about the pirates until Higuma and the mountain bandits came in. The bandits were drinking and making fun of Shanks and crew, which made Luffy and Goku mad. To make a long flash back short they attacked Higuma but Higuma dragged them out to beat them and Makino went to get help.

"Feh, don't talk about pirates like their heroes or anything. I have 8,000,000 belli on my head. Now to finish you runts off,"

"Stop!" The mayor cried. Everyone's attention came to the mayor with Makino. "Stop it right now. Let's them go, they're only children. We'll pay you as much as you want, but don't them."

"N-No m-mayor! That's sho-showing weak-weakness!" Goku growled.

"Don't do it mayor! Forget about us!" Luffy cried.

"No, these two have done the unpardonable. They attacked me. So they must die," Higuma smirked wididly. He gave an extra tuff to Goku's tail making the boys bounce up and down like a yo-yo.

"I wondered why no one came to say goodbye at the docks. Now I see…the mountain bandits are back eh?" came Shanks' voice. Everyone gasped when Shanks and the entire the Red Hair Pirates appeared behind the mayor and Makino. The two jumped out of the way for them.

"Captain Shanks!" the boys gasped. There was still hope.

Higuma however did not take this lightly. "What's all this then…pirates? Go back to your sail boats."

"Yeah before you get shot," A mountain bandit threatened Shanks with a pistol to his head.

Shanks however was not phased at all. "You know, you might die from pointing that gun at me."

"What're you saying pirate?"

"I'm saying, it's not safe to point guns," Shanks said. In a flash and a great boom, the man was shot through the head by Lucky Roux.

Everyone gasped as the bandit fell to floor dead. The other bandits growled, "What have you done? That was not fair!"

"Fair?" A pirate named Yasopp snorted.

Ben Beckman explained, "You not dealing with saints here. We don't fight fair."

Shanks grinned, "We're pirates, and we don't play by the rules."

"This was none of you business!" A bandit shouted.

Shanks frowned, "Listen up, you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me, you can even spit on me I'll just laugh it off. But…" his face went dark. "good reason or not nobody hurt two good friends of mine!"

'_Friend?'_ Was going through the boys' minds.

Higuma just laughed, "Hahaha, nice speech. Very intimidating! You pirates spend all your time floating on your little ships. And you think you cans and up to the mountain bandits? Don't make me laugh! Kill them!"

The bandits in a mob ran to attack. Ben Beckman got in front, "Cap'n, let me handle them." Ben took a puff of his cigarette and took it out of his mouth. Using the stub of the cigarette he burned the first bandit who tried to attack him. Using his weapon he charged at the bandits and defeated them all in no time flat.

"W-wow, so strong!" Goku muttered.

Ben lit up another cigarette. "Now what is that you were saying about bandits and pirates. If you really want to fight us, bring a battle ship.

Higuma cried, "B-But the brats started it!"

Shanks glared, "That doesn't matter, and we're finishing it!" Higuma flinched. He went into his trench coat and pulled out a smoke bomb of sorts. He threw it and smoke covered the place. Grunts and cries were heard before the smoke cleared. Higuma, Luffy, and Goku were gone.

Shanks gasped, 'Ah they're gone! I let them get away!"

"Calm down captain, we'll find them! They couldn't have gotten far!" Lucky Roux said.

III

Meanwhile on a small dinghy Higuma had taken Goku and Luffy hostage in the middle of sea. Land was nowhere in sight. Higuma was still holding Goku by the tail and holding Luffy by his shirt's collar. "I'm such a genius. Such a brilliant escape. Nobody would ever expect a mountain bandit to hide out on sea. Now let's see if rubber boy can float and monkey kid is a sea monkey." He threw the boys off the dinghy.

Luffy could not swim. He was thinking of profanities mentally yelling at the bandit. Goku finally regained his strength and started swimming over to his thrashing drowning friend. He held him up to make sure Luffy did not sink. "L-Luffy, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. That bastard." Luffy growled. And Higuma was still laughing. He did not notice the giant shadow behind him. It made a low growl, Higuma turned and scream. He was face to face with a giant sea serpent monster. With once chomp Higuma was eaten alive by the monster. Then it came after the boys.

"Don't worry Luffy! I_I can still f-fight it!" Goku managed to get out. He needed to save his best friend and quick. But the ocean was against him. Just as the monster was about eat them in one bite, it all happened so fast. It missed and Shanks was there, holding to two boys. He glared at the serpent and said darkly, "Get out…"

For a moment they creature and pirate stared at each other. Shanks' intense angry eyes scared off the monster. He smiled down at the two boys he was holding with one arm, they were sobbing. "Goku, Luffy, it's alright. Its gone. We can head back to shore now.

"B-But Shanks…" sobbed out Goku.

'Y-your **arm! **Your arm, you lost your arm!" Luffy cried. The monster had bit off Shanks' left arm.

"It's alright, it's just an arm. A petty sacrifice, at least you two are safe." The boys just cried there.

IIIII

Later, the time had come for the pirates to depart. Shanks wore a cloak now to hide his missing arm. "So you guys are finally leaving huh?" Goku said looking out as the crew prepared the ship.

"I thought about it, and we think we're not ready to go out into the world yet. We need to get stronger," Luffy added.

Shanks smiled and teased, "Yeah well we wouldn't have let you two come anyway!"

"Jerk! One day I'll show yah, I'll show yah all! **I'm going to be King of the Pirates!**" Luffy swore.

"And **I'm going to be the strongest marital artist in the world**!" Goku also promised.

Shanks smiled, "Is that so eh? Then take this then," He plopped his favorite straw hat onto Luffy's head.

"His hat, his treasure…" Goku whispered.

"Take this hat, and bring it back to me when you become a great pirate. And for you Goku…" He pulled off the orange orb from his necklace and handed it to Goku.

"What is it?" Goku asked studying the sphere. It was bright orange and had 4 red stars on it.

"That's a Dragonball. There are only 7 in existents. Each ball has a star that goes from 1-7. They're scattered all across the world and it is said if you collect all seven of them, the legendary Eternal Dragon Shenlong will appear and grant you 1 perfect wish,"

"Cool…" the boys chorused. Luffy was sniffing a bit. He was crying.

"I want you to go out and collect all seven for me Goku. Meet Shenlong and when we meet again, tell me what Shenlong was like okay. I want you to make a very special wish for me."

Goku started crying too. "O-Okay. I Son Goku will not only become the strongest fighter in the world, but I'll collect all seven Dragonballs!"

So the Red Hair Pirates set sail. The entire town waved goodbye to them. Shanks watched proudly at the two and thought, _'Those two are going to make something of themselves_'

_***Ten years later***_

It has been 10 long years since Shanks' departure. Now it was our two now grown up heroes turn to leave for the world. The entire town, now ten years older came to send them off. Twenty-one year old Goku was preparing the small dinghy for departure, waiting for his best friend Luffy. Goku had changed over the years; he was no longer the shrimpy yet muscular monkey tailed child we all love. He was very tall now and very muscular now. He still kept his wild spiky black hair the way it did but over the ears his nose pointed a bit. He was wearing a white tank-top; over it opened a dark green Chinese shirt with white on the sleeves. Spring green gi pants with a brown and gold belt. Somehow over the year (which will be explained later) Goku had lost his tail. He had black fighter boots and wrapped around his chest was a faded pastel yellow sac which held the 4 star Dragonball. He had red-orange wristbands and strapped his back was his staff Nyoibo. **(Better idea of his outfit: .com/art/Cross-Epoch-57216089) **

Goku looked around and called out, "Luffy the ships ready where the heck are yah?"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Luffy's voice chanted. Luffy came racing down and stop right in front of Goku. Seventeen year old Luffy looked wore a red vest, blue shorts, sandals, has the scar he made with the dagger 7 years ago, and wore his straw hat he got from Shanks.

"About time Luffy," Goku smiled as Luffy on the dinghy. Goku untied the rope and they were off.

"I'm gonna miss those two rascals," Makino sighed.

"I'm not. Those two becoming pirates, they bring shame to our village." The mayor snorted.

Soon a familiar giant sea serpent came out and tried to attack Luffy and Goku. "Look Goku, is it ain't our local sea monster." Luffy grinned

"Shall we?" Goku smiled.

"After you old friend."

Goku was a ki user. They were not many ki users out there only those who were truly serious about fighting. Goku had learn how to manipulate ki and how to fly from past adventures. Goku flew up in the air and began form his signature attack, "_**KAME-HAME-**_

On the other hand, Luffy's arms were stretching for him signature attack, "_**GOMU GOMU NO-**_

__Together the two friends used their special combo move, "_**BAZOOHA!!!"**_ They said together.

With one might blast and punch they sent the monster flying. Never to be seen again. Goku landed on the dinghy the waves picked up. Luffy smiled and their island disappearing to the distance, "Yosh we're off! I'm the man who's going to be king of the pirates!"

Goku smiled and also announced, "And I'm going the be the world's strongest!"

**So what do you think? I really worked hard on hard on this and I'm hoping to continue. No flames please **and** rate and review is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Adventure Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Let the Adventure Begin, Coby and Pirate Lady Alvida.

The last time we saw our two heroes, Luffy and Goku, they had just set out to sea. Now drifting in their dinghy, they hope to gather up a pirate crew and sail the Grand Line and fulfill their dream. Let's see how our heroes are doing now.

"How long have we've been drifting Goku?" Luffy whined.

"Eh…probably 6 hours and we already ate up all our food supplies. Man look at those whirlpools. Huge ain't' they?" Goku said. They were sailing dangerously close to a dozen of whirlpools. "We might get sucked up is this goes on…"

"And we just started our adventure too. Wait I'll die anyway because I can't swim. You can fly Goku so you can get out in time," Luffy realized.

"You know me; I wouldn't let you die alone so I may die too…" Goku reminded Luffy.

"Yeah…" Was all Luffy could say. So our heroes go sucked up into a whirlpool.

On a distant island, this particular island was base for the wanted lady pirate Alvida. She was a huge, fat, ugly woman who swung around a giant iron mace. She was having her crew clean up her girly ship and base. A boy with light pink hair with glasses was pushing a barrel down to the storage room. He was stopped by three Alvida pirates.

"Hey squirt what do you go here?" A pirate asked.

"I-uh found this barrel washed up on the shore. I thought it might be filled with water or-" Koby stuttered in fear.

"It may be filled with grog," another pirate finished. A bigger pirate picked up the barrel with a bit of trouble. "Heavy ain't it?" Coby said.

"Heh, must be filled with grog let's drink!" a pirate exclaimed.

"B-but what if Lady Alvida catches you! She'll kill yah!" Koby yelped.

"She won't catch us as long as a certain weasel doesn't talk," A pirates hissed. Koby shut up. When the bigger pirate was about to punch the barrel open it was broken open and a loud voice yawned, "YAAWWN, THAT WAS A GREAT NAP!!!"

Koby jumped and gasped when a boy in a straw hat came out of the barrel. But a new voice was heard. "Oi Luffy you don't have to announce to the whole world it was a great nap. You woke me up." Another man a few years older the straw hat boy popped out. "So how'd we get into this barrel anyway Luffy?"

"Don't know Goku. Just go with it," Luffy laughed.

Goku looked around and saw the pirates. "Hey, who the hell are you guys?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE ABOUT TO ASK YOU TWO!!!" The pirates yelled.

Luffy introduced himself first, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy for short."

"Ossu, I'm Son Goku!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Well you two are dead!" a pirate growled and the three pirates attacked. Koby shut his eyes and was sure to hear the two strangers screamed but it never came. Instead he could swear he heard a spring and sound of punching. Koby opened and saw the three pirates with fear in their eyes all beaten up. One of them has a black eye. They ran out screaming.

"W-wow! You two are great!" Koby exclaimed.

Goku looked at Koby, "Ossu, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Koby and you two have to get out of here! This is the base of the evil pirate lady Alvida! She'll come here and kill you both!"

"So does that mean you're a pirate too Koby?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy and Goku right; no, I'm just the cabin boy here. I was supposed to go on a fishing trip but I was kidnapped by these pirates and they force me to do chores"

"That's no fun," Goku commented.

"Of course it's no fun! So anyway why are you two doing out here floating in a barrel?" Koby asked.

The two just smiled and both said and unison, "We're pirates!" Koby almost fell over.

"We're going to gather up a pirate crew here in the East Blue and get a ship so we can sail the Grand Line and make our dreams come true!" Goku explained. "I'm going to be the world's strongest!"

"And I'm the man who'll be king of the pirates!" Luffy grinned.

Koby couldn't take it. "You two are crazy! Going to the Grand Line is crazy, no it's suicide! You two can't possibly be pirates! If you're planning to be pirate king you need to find the legendary One Piece in this great pirate age. Being the worlds strongest is impossible. You'll have to defeat the world's best fighter and-"but he was cut off by Luffy and yelled, "Shut up!"

Koby flinched, "Don't hit me!"

"We're not gonna he yah. What make yah think we will?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, I'm used to getting hit. I get it 15 times a day. Sometimes more. Here, I made a dinghy not too long ago, you guys can escape with that," Coby offered.

"You're a real pal Koby," Luffy grinned.

III

One their way walking to Koby's dinghy Koby asks, "So what made you both want to become pirates?"

Luffy took of his straw hat and looked at it, "We made a promise to a friend that we'd be the best pirates in the world." He plopped his hat back on his head. "And cause that what we want and that's that."

Goku took the opportunity and went into his sack, and pulled out his precious 4 star Dragonball. "Hey Koby have you seen anything like this?" Showing Koby the sphere.

"Hmm…it's pretty but no." Koby replied sadly. "C'mon we're almost there." Goku sighed and placed his treasure back into his sack,

III

Meanwhile the three pirates from earlier that the Goku and Luffy took out crawled to Alvida. She stared down at the three pirates.

"There are two intruders…" whimpered the crewmember.

"What are you sure?" asked Alvida.

"Yes… I didn't get a good look at them but one was a guy with black spiky hair… that all I can tell…" said the crewmember.

"It must be the Pirate Hunters… Roronoa Zoro and Picollo…" Alvida said.

II

Our heroes no stood and looked and Koby's handmade boat. "Is that a coffin or something?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"Luffy don't be rude," Goku scolded.

"Heh don't worry, I was planning to escape in it but I remember I'm prisoner here so I gave up on the idea. It's always been my dream to join the marines and capture bad guys." Koby says in a daze.

"That's a good dream Koby. So why don't you come with us?" Goku offered.

"Yeah Koby, escape with us!" Luffy grinned. Koby stared. He remembered each of their inspiring words. Sure they may look like a couple of idiots but they had courage and ambition. Something he never had. "Yes! I'm going to join the marines and one day I will capture Alvida!"

"Koby!!" A rough sounding female voice boomed. Koby flinched when he turned around and say the fat ugly Lady Pirate Captain Alvida with her crew. "Lady Alvida mam!" Koby squeaked.

"What's this I hear about escaping and running away to join the marines and capturing me?" She growled.

"N-nothing madam! I would never run from you!" Coby yelped.

"Well it looks like these two are obviously not those pirate hunters Picollo and Zoro.

"Picollo and Zoro?" Our two heroes repeated quizzically.

"Oi Koby, who's the ugly old biddy?" Luffy asked. Everyone gasped.

"Hoo boy she sure is fat and unattractive at that," Goku added. More gasps. Alvida's rage burned up.

"You two are dead! Koby tell these bastards who is the most beautiful in all the sea!" Alvida roared.

"Y-you-"Koby started but remembered Goku and Luffy. "You are not! You are not you ugly old hag!" Koby screamed with tears flowing down his eyes. Alvida shrieked and swung her iron mace. _'I-I did it. I fought for my dreams. I may die but I did it!'_

"Good job Koby you stuck up for yourself," He heard Luffy

"Let us take care of everything from here," Goku says. Goku disappeared from human sight and reappear before Alvida. "I'm not one for hitting girls but you are exception," He said before upper cutting her, sending flying in the sky. Koby and the crew gasped. "Your turn Luffy old boy."

"Thanks Goku! Look like it my turn! Gumo Gumo Pistol!" shouted Luffy, punch the air born Alvida his arm extended many feet. Alvida went flying. "Nice!" Luffy said pulling his arm back.

"Good shot on that one. I can't see her anymore," Goku said floating in midair.

Koby was devastated. "Luffy…Goku…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!?"

Luffy grinned his trademark grin, "I ate the Gumo Gumo no Mi. I'm a rubber man!"

Goku also smiled his trademark smile, "And I'm a ki user. I use my energy to fight."

Koby was shocked. "You mean you ate a Devil Fruit Luffy!"

"Yep,"

"And you can manipulate your ki!"

"Uh-huh,"

Luffy now turned to the crew and ordered, "Get Koby and dinghy, he's going to join the marines!"

"Y-yes sir!" The crew cried running away. And so the Goku and Luffy sailed away with Koby.

"Hey I was wondering… who was that Zola and Flute…?" Asked Goku.

"Oh you mean Roronoa Zoro and Picollo. They're two extremely strong bounty hunters. I heard they not only kill them but feed their remains to the sharks! They even gave Picollo the nickname the Demon King! Anyway I hear Zoro was arrested and is at the nearest Marine base" said Koby.

"They'll make the perfect crew member!" said Luffy.

"That's a great idea! The more the merrier!" exclaimed Goku.

"Then it's decided! We will have them join up with us!" said Luffy.

"You two are nuts…" mumbled Koby.

Neither of them listened and so they sailed onto the Marines base.


	3. Chapter 2 The Swordsman and Demon King

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Swordsman and the Demon King, Bounty Hunters Zoro and Piccolo!

Last time, our heroes Goku and Luffy meet and rescue cabin boy Koby from the clutches of the evil, fat, ugly, and vain pirate Lady Alvida. Koby dreams of becoming a marine and mention a duo of bounty hunters named Picollo and Zoro. So now our heroes are sailing with their new friend Koby to Marine Base Island.

"I'm…so…hungry…" Luffy whined.

"Me too…" Goku mumbled. His stomach growled loudly. Goku blushed, "Damn, how long till we get the marine base Koby?"

"Yeah I want some meat!"

Koby adjusted his glasses. "We'll be there in about 10 minutes are so. How can you call yourselves pirates if you can't navigate?"

Luffy chuckled, "Shishishi…Goku and I don't know nothing about navigating. I'm going to be captain, and Goku will be my co. captain."

"That's why we're gathering a crew. We'll have a first mate, a navigator, a doctor, a very good chef that'll cook us stuff, and…"

"A musician! We need a musician to play music because pirates love to sing and dance!" Luffy added.

"Yeah! And a chef to cook us food!!"

"You already said chef Goku" Koby said. _'Geez, these guys make up for brain power in strength. These two are complete morons!' _

IIII

So finally the trio arrived to Marine Base Island. Luffy was the first to jump out and yell at the top of his lungs, "HELLO MARINE BASE ISLAND! MY NAME IS LUFFY!!!"

"Shut up Luffy! You're a pirate remember? You want the marines to here yah?" Koby hissed thinking the marines might mistake him for a pirate and remember he was working for Alvida. He sniffed a bit. "I g-guess this is goodbye guys. After this we'll be enemies, but we'll still be friends and…hey!" Koby noticed Goku and Luffy walking into town.

"Let's find a restaurant with good food!" Luffy said proudly. Not too long later the trio sat in a restaurant, Koby just stared at the pirates, plates covered in bones were piled high, and next to that were columns of bowls.

"Um… guys I know I told I'd pay but…" said Koby he began to cry "I don't think I can afford this…" he cried.

"If you're joining here then you can start a tab…" said Luffy with his mouth full.

Koby sweat dropped, "Uh… yeah…" he said.

Both were finally done and Koby paid as much as he could as they were walking to the base Goku said. "So what does Roronoa Zoro…" asked Goku.

But then the whole jumped in fear at the very mention of his name.

"That was weird…" said Luffy.

"What were you saying?" asked Koby.

"Well what does those two look like?" asked Goku.

"Well I hear Picollo is known for his white turban and white cape and I hear he has green skin…" Koby started thoughtfully.

"Green skin? Cool!" Luffy cheered.

"While Zoro…" continued Koby. The town jumped again. "Maybe we should mention his name…" whispered Koby to the heroic and goofy duo.

"Yeah I guess…" said Goku.

"Makes sense…" said Luffy.

Koby quickly changed the subject, "Well I heard Captain Morgan is the captain of this base…" said Koby. Once again the entire town jumped…

"What's with them?" asked Goku asked scratching the back of his head in his trademark way.

"I don't know…" said Luffy. "It's kinda weird town don't yah think? And so they made their way to the base, it was a very tall blue tower with tiger stripes.

"So are you going to join?" asked Luffy.

"Um… well I'm not so sure…" muttered Koby.

"You join up, we're going to look for Zoro and Piccolo," said Luffy.

Goku jumped and looked over a fence with ease, "Hey I see a guy over there!" he yelled to his friends. Luffy jumped down and ran, with Goku and for some reason Koby following close behind. All three jumped to look over a wall, on the other side was a 19 year old man dressed in a white polo shirt, black pants, and a sash with a very dark green bandanna over his head. It looked like he was being crucified or something.

"The bandanna… the sash… that's Roronoa Zoro!" cried Koby.

"So that's the guy…" muttered Goku. _'I can sense s strong amount of ki in him. Not bad ki though. It's not storng enough for him to be a ki user but it's pretty strong. He must have some sort of ambition in him, a strong spirit,'_

"Hey maybe if we release him then he'll join up with us…" exclaims Luffy.

"Hey! You three!" yelled Zoro, "Get lost! You don't want the marines to get you now do you?" Koby seemed to tremble in fear.

"I have no idea what you idiots are doing here… but leave now…" said a very annoyed voice beside them. The three turned and saw a very tall very muscular man with green skin He wore a white turban and a dark navy gi with a red belt around his waist. He had strange brown shoes. He had very pointed ears, pointed nails that looked like claws, and an angry expression on his face. Tucked into his belt was a single Japanese katana. He wore a strange white cape with points on the shoulders.

"Y-Yipe! Green skin with the turban and the cape. It's Piccolo!" Koby stuttered.

"So awesome! You really do have green skin!" Luffy cheered and began poking Piccolo. Picollo gave a beastly growl and Luffy backed off. Goku concentrated on Piccolo's ki. _'His ki is amazing. He must be a ki user! W-wow I thought I may never run into another ki user so early! He could make a great sparring partner!'_

Coincidently that was almost the same thing that Picollo was thinking when he saw Goku. "Hmph, yeah I'm Piccolo. That idiot being crucified in the execution yard is Zoro, my idiot of a partner," he said coldly. Just then a little girl in pigtails showed up next to Piccolo carrying a latter, she placed the latter against the wall and claimed it, she held something and shhed the our heroes and Piccolo. She climbed over the wall and ran over to Zoro.

"That little girl is in danger!" muttered Koby.

Piccolo let out a chuckle, "I hate those rumors where we kill everything." He shrugged and jumped up watching what was going on. The little girl tried to give Zoro rice balls… he refused them and told her to leave then two marines and a weirdo with a Cleft chin wearing odd clothing and blonde hair done up in weird fashion showed up.

"That must be an officer! He'll save the little girl for sure!" said positively Koby not noticing Piccolo rolling his eyes.

"Pay close attention kiddies, you'll see the real marines right now," Piccolo said. The trio looked at him like he had three heads, then they remembered he had green skin so he might've been used to this.

On the field the weirdo took one of her rice balls. He didn't like them so he destroyed the rest after telling the little girl that she would have been executed or helping him if she hadn't been a little girl that is. Then ordered a marine to throw her over the fence, Luffy managed to catch her on the other side she began to cry.

"Are you okay…" asked tenderly Koby.

"Who was that weird jerk?" asked Goku.

"The idiot son of Captain Morgan…" growled Piccolo, "Where's the other one?" he asked seeing Luffy had disappeared.

"He probably went to convince your partner to join our crew…" Goku shrugged.

"I doubt he'll agree… after all you guys are a bunch of morons" taunted Piccolo. "Then again my partner can be stupid at time so he might fit in with your lot"

Goku shrugged, "I'm used to it. So you're a ki user?"

Piccolo arched and eyebrow, "You can tell?"

"Uh-huh I can sense ki, both good and bad. I can tell yours and your partner's are good." Goku said smiling. "I'm a ki user too."

"Yeah I could tell. Maybe we could spar one day," Piccolo said smirking.

"I'd like that! I love to spar!" Goku chirped. Piccolo rolled his eyes and Goku's cheerfulness. Suddenly Luffy climbed over to his friends. Luffy climbed over the fence, "No luck…" he said sadly.

"Of course, it's because he's stubborn, plus he wants to be free on his own terms," Piccolo grunted.

"Yeah he said something about him having an agreement with the idiot son," Luffy added.

"I was thinking…killing pirates for their bounties is legal, but why was Zoro arrested?" asked Koby.

"It's all my fault…" the little girl mumbled grimly.

Not too long later they were away from the base including Piccolo for some reason. The little girl named Rika was telling them her story. "It all started three weeks ago…" started Rika, "Helmeppo's dogs was on the loose again and one tried to attack me…"

"That dumbass Zoro decided fight back and stop that dumb dog from attacking, he killed it. However he was arrested shortly later. I went to see him and he told me of his deal, if he can last one month out there when he'll be let go," Piccolo said finishing the story.

"Wow…" Luffy gasped.

"A whole month…I wonder how long has he been out there?" Goku said thoughtfully. "I couldn't do it…"

"Three weeks…" Rika muttered.

"I can't believe they did that…" Koby said grimly, "They aren't who I thought they were!" growled Koby. "I thought all marines were great heroic men! Not monsters!"

"Wake up and smell the coffee kid, here the marines are the loyal dogs the Morgan and his idiot son!" Piccolo barked. "Plus there's nothing you can do. He as stubborn as a mule let him survive."

Suddenly the idiot son or just Helmeppo showed up, making all the people in the bar bow before him. Piccolo glared daggers at Helmeppo. "Temper temper Greenie…" Helmeppo sneered then he cleared his throat "Listen up! Tomorrow I will be executing Zoro!"

Piccolo clenched his fist, "What!" he yelled.

"What about your promise…" asked Luffy.

Helmeppo just laughed "That animal was stupid for beveling it!" Luffy got angry; he made a promise to Zoro and broke it. He punched Helmeppo in the face. Everyone gasped. "No one's ever punched me!" Helmeppo screamed, the Marines picked him up as he yelled "I'm telling daddy on you!" And the two marines dragged him away. Rika's mother showed up and dragged her from the 4… thinking it was bad idea to be seen with them…

"Zoro and Piccolo are both joining my crew," declared Luffy who was currently being held back Goku.

Piccolo smirked, those two maybe idiot pirates, but they were okay idiot pirates, he wouldn't have minded joining them as long as Zoro did after all Zoro was his training partner annoying or not. "So are you going to help me?" asked Piccolo.

"What?" asked Goku who let go of Luffy and Koby, then Luffy ran off.

Piccolo sweat dropped, "I need some help busting the fool out but I guess you friend decided to do it his own way…" Piccolo explained.

"Okay…" Koby said nervously.

"Alright then! Let's save Zoro!" Goku said confidently.

Piccolo was surprised when Goku's expression went to idiotic to the expression of a warrior. He smirked "Let's go do this…" Piccolo said coolly. They ran to the marines' base to where Zoro was being held prisoner.

"Piccolo… what the hell are you doing?" asked Zoro as Piccolo, Goku, and Koby were trying to undo the knots of the rope that held the bounty hunter.

"They're going to execute you tomorrow dumbass," said Piccolo.

"What?" asked Zoro in disbelief.

"So Zoro and Piccolo…" came the voice of marine Captain Morgan, who was a huge man with an axe for a hand and a metal jaw showing up with a huge force of Marines with rifles, "Since we were allies in the war against pirates do you have any last wishes before you die?"

"Stick that axe up your…" said Zoro.

"Fire!" yelled Captain Morgan before Zoro could finish his sentence .Zoro, as well as Goku, Piccolo, and Koby were in their line of fire.

'_It can't end like this…'_ thought Zoro. He suddenly had a flashback of his dear friend and rival Kuina. He remembered she was the strongest female swordsman he knew the first one to defeat him. He remembered how she mourned for being a girl because her father told her she could never be a true swordsman. The promise they made fill Zoro's mind. He remembered the new on how she died by falling down the stairs. The promise he made to Kuina and her father. His dream… it was all going to end. Just as the Marines were about to shoot, Luffy jumped out of a window and landed in front of them took the bullets.

"He's crazy…" breathed Zoro.

"That's insane…" Piccolo muttered.

Goku just smirked, knowing what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 3: Pirates Vs Marines!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Pirates Vs Marines! Farewell My Friends!

Last time Goku, Luffy, and Koby had arrived to Marine Base Island on a mission to make bounty hunters Zoro and Piccolo join their crew. An island being dictated by the evil captain Morgan and his son Helmeppo. They find Zoro see him under arrest. Piccolo tells them of Zoro's ordeal and the promise he made with Helmeppo. Our heroes find out that Zoro will be executed the next day and race to free him. When they get there, the marines arrive and tried to shoot them. Just as the Marines were about to shoot them, Luffy jumped out of a window in front of them took the bullets.

"He's crazy…" breathed Zoro.

"That's insane…" Piccolo muttered.

Goku just smirked, knowing what was going to happen.

The bullets hit Luffy, however it didn't kill him, instead they bounced off of him and nearly missed the marines. Koby almost fainted, Piccolo and Zoro's mouths were hanging open while Goku was just laughing hysterically.

"You two look like dead fish…" Goku snorted.

Zoro sweat dropped "Hey Piccolo…" Zoro called over to his green skinned partner.

Piccolo smirked and nodded, he used his Japanese katana to cut the ropes while Luffy who happened to have all three swords on his back took them off and gave them to Zoro.

"Sorry I couldn't tell which one is yours," Luffy apolagized.

"All of them," Zoro simply said, "I practice Santoryu, the three swords style" as he grabbed all three.

"That guy couldn't be shot…" muttered one of the Marines in utter shock.

"If he can't be shot cut him!" Captain Morgan shrieked. The Marines ran towards the group.

"You take them, I think you have a point to prove," Piccolo said lazily..

"Of course…" Zoro said with a smirk on his face. Zoro used all three of his swords to block them. "One move and you die," Zoro said menacingly. The Marines got scared and began to cry. Zoro turned his attention to Luffy and Goku and said, "Look I'll agree to join your crew however you must know that my goal I want to be the World's Greatest Swordsman and if being on my crew keeps me from this goa I will make commit Seppuku and kill you both."

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates… my friend Goku here the world's strongest fighter; anything less on my crew would make us look bad," Luffy simply said..

"Heh I'm joining too whether you like it or not," chuckled Piccolo, "I also think we should take of them eh Zoro?"

"Whatever green bean. It's a perfect opportunity to show that I'm better that you," Zoro hissed.

"You guys stay there I want to beat some marine so leave them to me!"Goku interrupted. He smirked and cracked his knuckles and neck. Then he started stretching like nothing was wrong.

"Who is that guy?" Zoro asked.

"That's Son Goku. He's a ki user like me," Piccolo smirked when Zoro had an intrigued look on his face. Goku disappear from human sight and reappeared in the middle of the marines. He began beating them all up with his awesome martial arts moves. In 2 minutes half of the marines we lying unconscious on the ground. "That was too easy…" Goku said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Piccolo and Zoro stared at him and sweat dropped a bit. Then Luffy said "Goku, Zoro, Piccolo duck!"

The three did so and Luffy used Gumo Gumo Whip, a rubbery roundhouse kick. The rest were taken out by this.

"So awesome!" said Koby who regained conscious some time earlier.

"How did in the seven hells did you do that?" asked Piccolo in disbelief.

"I ate the Gumo Gumo no Mi" replied Luffy.

"Heh…so you ate a Devil Fruit eh?" Piccolo smirked. "It was said that there were fruit created that were posses by sea devils and whoever at one gain fantastic abilities. I also heard there was a price to be paid…the person loses their ability to swim."

On the other hand the marines were panicking. "Zoro, Piccolo, that spiky hair guy, and a rubber man! I don't think we can fight them!" cried a Marine. Many of the Marines agreed.

"Listen up! If you think about backing away, on my order you must kill yourselves," shouted Captain Morgan.

"Wait he's making them!" Goku realized. "Those marines are terrified of Morgan he's forcing them to do this mean stuff!"

"Hey you! Maybe you should take me on!" yelled Luffy, "Gumo Gumo no Pistol!" He punched Captain Morgan and began to beat him up.

"Stop… stop now!" yelled Helmeppo.

Luffy stopped and looked, he saw Helmeppo holding a gun to Koby's head. "If you continue pounding… I-I swear… I-I will shoot four eyes here," Helmeppo stuttered. Obviously he really didn't have the courage to, but who knows? Luffy stopped pounding Captain Morgan and got off of him.

"Luffy! Don't worry about me just please stop these Marines!" yelled Koby. Goku knew it was his move. He silently disappeared again and reappeared in front of Helmeppo. "Boo." He said. Helmeppo screamed and fainted and dropped the gun. Koby noticed that Captain Morgan was behind him aiming his axe at Goku.

"Goku look out!" yelled Koby. Piccolo and Zoro got in front of Goku and did their signature combo attack "_**MINEUCHI!!" **_they yelled slicing Morgan's torso, knocking him out.

They defeated Captain Morgan…" gasped a Marine then they all started celebrating.

"What?" asked Piccolo.

"They must have hated Captain Morgan too but they were too scared and never admitted it" Koby laughed nervously.

"That makes sense after all," Goku shrugged. Just then Zoro collapsed.

"Zoro!" shouted the two heroes and Koby cried. Piccolo just scoffed and muttered about Zoro being a lazy overdramatic asshole. Later, as it turns out Zoro just collapsed from hunger so Rika's mother who owned the restaurant fed them very well.

"I haven't eaten for three weeks! 10 helpings are enough for me…" Zoro exclaimed happily patting his full belly..

"Only 10?" Luffy snorted with about 15 plates around him.

"Funny you're hungrier than me," Zoro chuckled.

"And he's hungrier than all of us put together," Piccolo added pointing to the all the bowls and plates of Goku ate. And Goku was still eating is 37th helping.

"Eat as much as you want!" Rika's mother smiled sweetly.

Koby who was eating with them as well said "Thanks for feeding me with the heroes," Koby said politely.

"It's no problem and you helped out too yah know" said Rika's mother.

Rika who was also with them just smiled and said "Where are you headed?"

"We're headed to the Grand Line!" Goku exclaimed even with his mouth full of food.

"The Grand Line; what's that?" asked Rika innocently. Koby began to explain the Grand Line, which is the Equator, it is said that it is an endless battle felid, and pirates there search for the treasure left by Gold Rogers, the One Piece.

"There's no way you guys can survive there!" yelled Koby.

"Why are you worried you're not coming with us," Piccolo said coldly.

"Well, no one's stood up for me before…" Koby mumbled, "I'm just worried about my friends even when I join the Marines and we'll become enemies,"

"That's where a problem lies," said Piccolo.

"Yeah you were a cabin boy to Alvida right? They might not enlist you if you have pirate history?" said Zoro. Koby sighed; he knew it might be true. Just then the Marines showed up. The highest ranking member, as his ascot was greenish blue instead of blue came in.

"So you're a pirate crew… right?" asked the head marine.

"That's right… I'm the captain." said Luffy.

"We will ask you to leave now, this island has a Marine base and we can't host pirates. Sure we are grateful for getting rid of Captain Morgan and because of that we won't report you as long as you leave now," the higher ranked Marine requested. Many of the townspeople gathered near the door. "Hey!" yelled one. "You ingrates… they saved you too…" said another.

The 4 man crew shrugged, "Well I guess we should go," Luffy blandly.

"Yeah," Zoro idly.

And so they began to leave, however. "Are you with them?" the Marine asked Koby.

"Well I know all about this kid's history!" Luffy stated.

Goku furrowed his brow, "Luffy no…"

Luffy ignored his best friend; he began to blab about Koby being Alvida's cabin boy. Then Koby snapped; he socked Luffy right in the face. Goku nodded his head in understanding what Luffy was trying to do.

"How dare you hit a pirate…" Luffy said darkly. He proceeded to beat up Koby.

"Get out now! I can see you're not friends!" yelled the Marine.

The 4 man crew understood of course it was all an act so they would enlist Koby. While the small crew left Koby saw Luffy smile and figured it out. However, when they got back to their boat Zoro piped up "That was extremely bad acting…"

"Yeah a monkey has better acting…" said Piccolo smirked motioning towards Goku.

"Hey!" Goku yelled bit pretending to be offended.

Luffy gave a small smile, "Yeah I know my acting was bad."

As they just got the boat ready they heard a shout. "Guys!" They turned and saw Koby, with Rika and her mother. "I'll never forget you!" Koby shouted to them as he saluted them.

"A Marine saluting a pirate, interesting..." Zoro mused.

"That's one thing I thought I'd never see in my whole life," Piccolo smirked. As they were tailing the whole base showed up and saluted them. Even the whole town came to wave good-bye.

"Bye!" yelled both Goku and Luffy at the same time. "We'll never forget you Koby! Let's meet again soon!" Picollo and Zoro just looked cool as the island disappeared in the distance. And so with two more members they sailed on. None of them realizing that none of them had any sense of direction what so ever.


	5. Chapter 4: Sneaky Girl Thefts Nami and

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Sneaky Girl Thefts, Nami and Bulma!

We join our four heroic pirates, captain Luffy and co. captain Goku. Along with their two new crewmember first mate ex bounty hunters Zoro and his green skinned partner Piccolo on their quest to fulfill their dreams. Though they may be in a dinghy, these four have no sense of direction what so ever! They were in desperate need of a navigator and real ship. To put the icing on the cake Goku and Luffy ate up all their food supplies again.

"We're starving!" Goku and Luffy both whined.

"Didn't you two imbeciles just eat?" Piccolo grumbled.

"Yeah but we got hungry again. You didn't eat anything on the last island. So how come you're not hungry?" Luffy asked.

"I don't eat food kid. I survive with water," Piccolo explained.

"Yeah, Piccolo here wants to keep his girlish figure!" Zoro mocked earning him a bump on the head. Luffy and Goku just laughed. Then they realized they were hungry and fell down from hunger. Luffy looked up and saw a shadow of a bird flying above them. He grinned, "Hey we can eat that bird!"

"Luffy wait…" Goku started but it was too late, Luffy stretched his arms and launched himself at the bird. But Luffy did not come down. But the bird turned out to be than it looked like, and it snatched Luffy in its beak and flew away.

"Help, Guys!" Luffy cried.

"Oi, we better save him." Zoro said rolling his eyes. Piccolo and Goku nodded.

"We're coming Luffy!" Goku shouted..

III

As Zoro and Piccolo were both paddling in frenzy while Goku was using his keen eyes looking for Luffy. "Man that bird is fast!" he commented. However, 3 pirates were struggling in the sea nearby, and Goku saw it. "Hey Zoro, there are pirates who are in trouble." Zoro and Piccolo turned but didn't stop rowing. As the boat passed the pirates they jump on to seize the ship.

"Hand over the ship if you want to live." threatened a funny looking pirate.

Goku and Zoro and Piccolo looked at each other, then to the pirates. It only took them 2.5 seconds to beat up the pirates, and they were holding back. The pirates quickly apologized for their actions, as they recognized Zoro and Piccolo as the infamous pirate hunters. So in exchange they did the rowing for them.

"We're really sorry, spare us, please!" pleaded another funny looking pirate.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Goku.

The first pirate growled, not wanting to remember. "We had just came back from plundering a ship, when we found this boat with two girls on it. One had orange hair the other had blue hair. In return for food and water, they both said they would give us their treasure chest. We didn't think there was any harm so we checked the chest. It was empty AND to our shock, those bitches had stolen our boat. Then their boat sunk, leaving us stranding in the water."

When I see those girls again I'm going to kick their asses!" growled a third funny looking pirate.

The second pirate was trembling. "Cap'n Buggy and Pilaf is going to kill us!"

"Who's Buggy and Pilaf?" said Piccolo.

IIII

Meanwhile, the bird still had Luffy in its beak and was flying over a town. Nearby, a carousel-like ship was docking near the town and a pirate saw Luffy and the bird. "Hey, Captains, There's a bird with a boy in it." Stated the pirate

"Shoot it." Replied one the Captains.

"Ready to kill anything in your path eh Buggy?" taunted the other more shorter captain.

"Of course Pilaf old boy…" Buffy grinned.

III

Meanwhile again, two teenage girls, one with orange hair, the other with blue hair, the very same who robbed the 3 pirates, was running through the town from 3 MORE angry pirates.

"Damn girl, give back the Captains' map!" shouted one of the pirates.

The orange hair responded by raising her middle finger. Suddenly, a gunshot-based explosion erupted from the sky overhead, and knocked Luffy from the bird's beak to the ground. The orange haired girl saw Luffy and began to form an idea; an idea that would save her ass. He whispered in the blue haired girl's ear. The blue haired girl gave a Cheshire cat grin.

The orange haired was tearing a blue and white striped shirt with a yellow mini skirt and boots. The blue haired girl was strange yellow hat with pilot's goggles on it. She wore an alluring yellow halter top with black swirls on her breasts. A black under tank top hiding her flat belly and black elbow cloth. Brown pilot's gloves with a yellow mini-skirt with swirls on it and yellow boots.

"Hey, Boss, Take care of these guys for me, Okay?" said the orange haired girl.

"Yeah Boss, pretty please. We leave them to you." The blue haired girl smiled.

"Huh?" asked a confused Luffy.

The 3 pirates heard the girl's comment, and ran towards Luffy. "So, you're their boss, huh? Let's get him, boys!" The pirates attacked Luffy, causing his treasured straw hat to fall on the ground. This angered the rubber man, so he beats up the pirates in less time than Zoro and Goku did. The girls looked impressed, so they introduced themselves to him.

"Hi, I'm Nami. A pirate-robbing thief." Nami started.

"And I'm her partner-in-crime Bulma Briefs! You got skills, my friend." Bulma complimented.

Although the words "Pirate-Robbing" sounded suspicious, Luffy was clearly impressed by Nami's and Bulma's thieving skills.

"Name's Luffy." Luffy said simply.

"How about we form a partnership to reach our goals, Luffy?" Nami offered.

"Yeah we could use someone as strong as you," Bulma added.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Sure. You'd both be perfect for my Pirate Crew!"

Nami and Bulma looked at each other and quickly frowned. They both hated out of anything else were pirates. But Nami did have another plan. Nami smirked and whispered her plan into Bulma's ear. Bulma smiled and nodded. Then if her sweetest voice "Luffy dear, can you come with us?"

Luffy gave a grin. "Sure!" So, he began to follow Nami and Bulma, with the girls giving a sly grins to each other..

Soon the two reached Buggy and Pilaf and the rest of his crew. Nami began to put her plan in action. "Buggy, Pilaf, we are here to turn in our former boss, lock him up!"

"NANI?!" shouted Luffy. But Buggy and Pilaf's crew quickly grabbed and put him a steel cage.

"We got into a fight with our boss and we decided to quit. Besides you both more _**handsome**_ than he is," Bulma lied with honey. She nearly choked on her words though.

"Sorry, Luffy. We rob pirates. Can't trust any of them." whispered Nami with a devil's grin.

But Buggy was still mad. He walked up to Nami and stuck his hand out. "Give back my map, Nami and Bulma. Or I'll flashily cut you both up."

"You better listen to what my fellow captain says. He's a deadly viper," Pilaf smirked. He was a short blue skinned little man in Chinese emperor clothing.

Bulma gulped and looked at Nami who took out the map and placed in Buggy's hand. "We're REALLY sorry, Captain Buggy and Captain Pilaf. To make it up to you, we'll join your crew. Our skills will come in handy, as you just saw. And Bulma's a real genius" Nami said this in the most convincing tone. And convince she did.

"We promise to work hard. I can build weapons you know.

"Interesting, you join our crew." said Buggy in a pondering tone. He turned to Pilaf who was nodded viciously. Nami and Bulma silently cheered. Their plan was working! "Very well, you may join. Now for your loyalty test." Nami looked puzzled. This wasn't part of the plan. Pilaf gave a motion with his hand, and 2 crewmates brought out a cannon and pointed it at Luffy, who was trapped in the cage. Buggy lit a match and handed to Nami. "Kill Straw Hat with that cannon. That will prove your loyalty to us."

Nami gulped. This was definitely not part of the plan. She wanted treasure, not to be a murderer. But Luffy understood his predicament. "It's okay, Nami. Kill me. If I have to die now, so be it." This comment made it harder to kill Luffy. Finally, Nami's conscience got the better of her. She handed the match to Buggy. "I can't do it."

Buggy and Pilaf looked shocked. "WHAT?!" they shouted.

Bulma shrugged. "Sorry, Buggy. Nami doesn't have the heart to kill the innocent."

"Fine, I'll do it myself. In the meantime... crewmates, attack Nami! I flashily won't stand for a traitor!" Buggy lit the fuse and several pirates rushed towards Nami. Pilaf was screaming, "That's right, kill them! Kill them all!" Nami picked up a nearby wooden staff and got into a fighting stance. _'Great, now we have to beat pirates AND save Luffy? Just my luck._' Bulma pulled out a gun and instead of bullets, a laser like thing blasted out of it and hit a few pirates. A few pirates got defeated, but more kept coming. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke.

"Oi, Luffy. Can't you stay out of trouble?"

Buggy, Pilaf, Nami, Bulma, Luffy, and the pirates all turned to see Zoro, Piccolo, and Goku, both in a fighting stance, obviously ready to fight.

"Hey, Zoro and Piccolo! Goku, save me!" Luffy called out.

The pirates that were attacking Nami quickly turned their attention to Zoro Piccolo, and Goku, who easily defeated them.

"Man, these guys are weak." Goku said disappointed. Suddenly by accident the four star Dragonball fell out of his sack and onto the ground. Pilaf and Bulma both and gasped and yelled, "A Dragonball!"

"Huh? You guy know about the Dragonballs?" Goku asked before picking up his Dragonball and putting back into his sack. Pilaf took out a decorated case and pulled out his one star Dragonball. Bulma went into her punch and pulled out the 5 star ball. "Whoa you both have Dragonballs too! Can I have them?"

"No way! I am planning on wishing for world domination with these! So give me your Dragonballs!" Pilaf demanded.

"I was planning on wishing for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but now I want the most perfect boyfriend in the world! But now that I know that you two have Dragonballs, I'll steal them from you Pilaf!" Bulma smiled. She turned her attention to Goku, "If you beat these guys up and maybe find me a super cute boyfriend and help us get 100,000,000,000 belli then we'll talk negotiations."

"Right! I get those Dragonballs and help get you a boyfriend whatever that is!" Goku said confidently!

"Stand back, Goku. I'll take care of Buggy." said Zoro. Zoro walked up to Buggy and unsheathed all 3 of his swords.


	6. Chapter 5: All out Brawl! Straw Hats Vs

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: All out Brawl! Straw Hat Pirates vs. PilaBuggy Pirates!

Last time, our heroes got caught up in an attempted thievery by girl thieves Nami and Bulma. They female bandits had tried to steal Clown Pirate Captain Buggy and his partner Captain Pilaf's map. Co. Captain Goku finds out that Bulma and Pilaf each have one Dragonball. He makes a deal with Bulma is he could defeat the PilaBuggy Pirates, help Nami and Bulma get 100,000,000,000 belli, and get Bulma a perfect super cute boyfriend, she would give him her Dragonball.

Pilaf could not stop giggling at the thought of the two Dragonballs before him, "Hee-Hee! Go get him Buggy! Slice them to pieces at get us that Dragonball!"

Buggy sneered wickedly. "Do you really think you can defeat me, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro smirked. "Of course I do." He got into a battle stance. "Oni Giri!"

SLASH! Zoro ended up on the other side of Buggy. His attack managed to cut Buggy into pieces.

"That was too easy. He could've at least made me try." Zoro sighed. Piccolo however had the feeling the battle was not over.

While Nami and Bulma were shocked, Luffy and Goku were amazed, and the pirates were laughing like nothing was wrong.

'_Why are they laughing? Their captain is dead!' _Piccolo and Zoro both thought.

"Sugoi, Zoro! That was awesome!" shouted Luffy.

"You're so freaking strong, Zoro!" exclaimed Goku.

Zoro kept marveling in his victory, when suddenly, a hand armed with a knife went over to him and stabbed him on the side. Zoro, unfortunately, was caught off guard.

"How did...?" muttered Zoro.

"The battle has only started bounty hunter!" Pilaf smirked.

Buggy's head and the rest of his body floated over to the hand and the parts reattached.

Buggy yanked out the knife and smirked. "Glad you asked Zoro! I ate the Bara Bara no Mi (Chop Chop Fruit). It is a devil fruit that allows me to separate parts of my body without harm. And now I will kill you Zoro; you and your friends! Hahahahahahaha!" While Buggy and Pilaf were distracted from laughing, our heroes take action. Piccolo throws the wounded Zoro by over his shoulder, and Goku carries the steel cage containing Luffy.

Pilaf stopped laughing to figure the situation "Huh?"Only to find the straw hats gone and the cannon pointed at the crew. "AHH! BUGGY LOOK OUT THE CANNON!!!" he screamed. Buggy stopped laughing and screamed when he saw the cannon turned on them lighted. BOOM!!! And the cannon fired a cannonball, causing an explosion.

Meanwhile, our heroes have wondered into a town square. Goku placed the steel cage down to take a rest, while Piccolo dropped Zoro uncaringly.

"At least we got away from that clown dude and short guy." sighed Goku while wiping his forehead. "Too bad I didn't get his Dragonball…"

Goku looked around to find a dog in front of a store. Luffy saw it as well.

"Hey, a dog!" said Luffy.

"Cool!" squealed Goku. He started to pet it, but the dog would not move, or even flinch.

"Hey, why isn't moving?" quizzed the warrior.

"That's because it is guarding the pet store with its life." came a voice.

Goku, Nami, Bulma, Piccolo, and Luffy all turned to see an old man with glasses.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"My name is Boodle, and I'm the mayor of this town." He paused to continue his explanation. "The dog, Chou-Chou, had a master who owned this store. But he died, and so, to this day, the dog guards the store with its life, even though it knows his master's dead."

"Wow, that's some dog." Goku complimented. "Hey, old timer, if you're the mayor, where is everybody?"

Boodle hung his head. "Buggy and Pilaf and their pirates drove the villagers away. They are too scared to fight back. Those two are horrible men, and I'd wish they'd leave this town."

"Hey! Don't insult our captains like that!" said an evil voice.

"Yeah, they're going to rule the world someday!" came another more goofy sounding voice

A man and a dog-like man riding a giant lion walked up to where our heroes were standing.

"So I guess you're one of that short guy and clown-dude's goons." said Goku, ready to fight.

"That's right. I am Mohji, Captain Buggy and Pilaf's first mate! This is my associate Shu! They gave us orders to take you all out." Nami, Bulma, Boodle, and the now unconscious Zoro all escaped, leaving Goku, Piccolo, and the STILL imprisoned Luffy alone. "Ritchie, attack them!" ordered Mohji to his lion.

"Yeah eat 'em up boy!" Shu cheered.

Goku jumps out of the way but Luffy is sent flying by the lion's attack.

"Wow, he went far!" exclaimed Goku while looking at the horizon. Suddenly, the smell of smoke and the rise in temperature force Goku to turn around. To his horror, Mohji and Shu had torched the pet store! Chou-Chou tries to attack to but is beaten up badly by Ritchie.

"Hey, what did you do that for?! That store meant a lot to the dog!" shouted Goku. His anger was flaring up.

"So? What do I care?" said Mohji while raising an eyebrow. "Do you care Shu?"

"Nope. But I do like this dog kibble mmm!" Shi snorted opening a bag of dog kibble and eating a hand-full.

Anger began to rise within Goku. The pet store was a parallel to his 4 star ball: a memento left to preserve the memory of someone close. And now it was ruined. "Then..... I'm just going have to kick your asses!!" Goku charged towards Mohji, fists at the ready.

"Attack, Ritchie!" So the lion jumped at Goku, armed with claws and teeth. The lion turned out to be no match as Goku caught the claws with his hands and the teeth with his tail. Goku then delivered a powerful kick to the lion's chest. While Ritchie was roaring in pain, Goku jumped up and hit the lion in the face with an uppercut. Angry now, Ritchie lunged at the twenty-one year old again. But Goku avoided the attack and finishes the lion with a punch to the stomach.

"NO! Our lion!" cried Mohji and Shu. Then they looked up to see a very angry Goku. Naturally, they got scared. "Please, don't hurt me! I'll sorry, please spare me! It was his idea to burn the place!" They cried pointing at each other.

"Too late, what you both did can't be forgiven!" Goku punches Mohji and Shu right in the faces at hard as he possibly can, flinging the first mate and his associate into a wall.

Luffy came racing on the scene. "Oi, Goku, what did I miss?"

Goku pointed to now the burnt down pet store while hanging his head. Luffy instantly understood and walked up to it. Chou-Chou was beat up and brimming with tears, as his the one memory of his master was now gone. Luffy went in and came out with the bag of dog food Shu stole. He placed it in front of Chou-Chou. "The last bag. You need it, boy."

Luffy walked up to Goku. "Buggy will pay for this." said the Gomu human. Goku nodded. At this point, Boodle, Nami, Bulma, and the now recovered Zoro returned to the square. They saw the burnt down pet store.

"Oh no. Chou-Chou's only treasure is gone." The Mayor gasped.

"Yosh, Let's go, Goku, Piccolo and Zoro! Buggy's going down!" said Luffy.

"Oi-Oi!" agreed the three straw hats.

Boodle wiped a tear. "You've inspired me, Straw Hat. I will defeat Buggy, for the citizens!" The mayor quickly got a suit of armor and a sword, and ran to Buggy's location.

I give him 5 seconds." said Zoro, crossing his arms.

"I give him 3 seconds at the most," Bulma sighed putting a blue hair behind her ear.

"I give him 2." said Nami.

"A 1 second and a half if he's lucky,' Piccolo snorted.

"Come on, we'd better save him!" shouted Luffy. So our 6 heroes ran towards Buggy to rescue the mayor. Soon they got to the rubble of Buggy's base, with the clown-pirate choking Boodle, with his hand. Pilaf was giggling madly. He was after all the brains of the outfit and Buggy his strength.

"So, the mayor. You've come to visit me? How flashily nice!" said Buggy.

"Yes, here to surrender the town's deed to us then?" Pilaf asked.

Buggy glanced over Boodle and saw our 6 heroes. He threw the mayor to the side, and stepped forward. "You're the ones who tried to flashily do me in! You'll pay!"

A defeated Mohji and Shu crawled up to their captain's feet. "Be careful, Captain. The guy in the with the spiky hair packs a punch. He beat us easily." Soon, Mohji and Shu were knocked out by Buggy himself.

"So, you defeated Mohji, huh?" He snapped his fingers. "Cabaji, Mai, come forth!"

Boodle stood up. "If you want to get them, you'll have to get through m....." The mayor was knocked by Luffy, who kicked him to the side. "He'll only get in the way."

A man with long hair, a sword, and a unicycle arose from the wreckage; next to him was a beautiful dark haired woman in a dark teal trench coat, a sword as well, also riding a unicycle came up with the polite help of the man . "You rang, Captain?" Cabaji asked.

"Yes, I did." Buggy pointed to Goku. Pilaf finished for Buggy, "Kill that spiky haired bastard, Cabaji and Mai the acrobats!"

"Aye, Aye, Captains!" They both Cabaji and Mai rushed towards Goku on his unicycle, sword at the ready. However, their attack is blocked by Zoro and Piccolo.

"Goku, Let me take us guy on." Piccolo said coolly.

Goku frowned. "Oh fine, you guys can fight him, even though I really wanted to! Good Luck!" With that, Goku stepped out of the way to let the duo fight.

Cabaji stepped back. "I can't believe I'm fighting the famous Roronoa Zoro and Piccolo. Can you dearest Mai? Don't disappoint me bounty hunter. Oh, in case you are wondering, I am Captains Pilaf and Buggy's second mate" Cabaji got in a stance.

"Tee-hee this shall me fun. It has been so long since I sliced someone's head off. I've heard rumors your blood us a violent violet color," Mai smirked getting into the same stance as Cabaji.

Piccolo took off his cape and turban, "Feh, why don't you try too. I don't plan to be killed by a woman."

Zoro smirked and got in a stance as well. "I don't want to be beaten by some amateurs like you two." That made the acrobats twitch in anger. While Goku and Luffy started to watch the fight, Nami and Bulma snuck away to steal Pilaf and Buggy's treasure.

Cabaji charged at Zoro and tried to hit Zoro, but the swordsman dodged it and tried to attack Cabaji. However, before, a hit could connect, Cabaji quickly struck Zoro in his wound. Zoro doubled over in pain. Mai was battling with Piccolo but unfotnatley fell off her unicycle. Piccolo used the dull part of his sword to knock the woman out fist.

"Cheap shot!" Luffy shouted at Cabaji.

"Good one Piccolo!" Goku cheered.

Zoro got up and held his side. "Bastard." Cabaji charged at Zoro again, and the two ended up striking each other rapidly with their swords, countering the other's hits. Cabaji stepped back and threw spiked tops at Zoro. Zoro, however, easily cut them all.

"That all you got?" asked Zoro as he charged at Cabaji. Cabaji merely smirked and kicked Zoro in his wound again. While the swordsman was distracted with pain, Cabaji jumped in the air and held his sword downward. "Now you die!"

Zoro looked up and barely managed to dodge the hit. While Cabaji tried to pull his sword out, Zoro saw his chance.

"Enough Sideshow tricks. I'll finish you now! Oni...."

Cabaji got his sword, but it was too late.

".......Giri!" Zoro's attack connected and Cabaji fell down, defeated. "Damn." He muttered. Zoro sheathed his swords and dropped down.

"I'm done now. Goku and Luffy, take these clowns out. I need to rest." Then Zoro passed out.

"Idiot…" Piccolo muttered putting on his cape and turban.

The duo stepped forward, ready to fight. Buggy did the same. Pilaf was hiding behind his chair looking at the fight nervously shaking.

"You will pay. You flashily try to do me in, you attack my crew, and you defeat my 4 top fighters! Time to die! Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!" Buggy flanged his lower half, tipped with blades and spinning like a wheel.

Goku and Luffy quickly dodged it, while charging at the clown.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy fired his fist at Buggy, but the clown had a trick.

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" Buggy's head detached and avoided the fist.

But Son Goku also had a trick. "Nyoibo, extend!" Goku's red staff extended and hit Buggy in his face, knocking him back.

Luffy regained his fist and Buggy reattached his parts. "So, Straw Hat, you've eaten a devil fruit as well? And kid, you have some tricks in that tacky sack. Very good, but not good enough! Bara Bara Harpoons!" The clown threw his two hands, both speeding fast and tipped with knives, one for each.

Luffy avoided the first harpoon, but the other harpoon managed to strike Goku, and rip his open dark green Chinese over shirt, also causing the 4-star to fall out of his yellow sack. The ball rolled to Buggy's feet. "What's this? The Dragonball that Pilaf is always on about?"

Goku jumped towards Buggy and punched him in the gut. "Let go of Shanks' Dragonball!!" Goku recovered the ball while Buggy howled in pain.

"Nice shot, Goku! But now it's my turn." Luffy rushed at Buggy while he was distracted and fired a Gomu Gomu no Muchi. (Whip) Buggy got hit and got sent flying to a building.

"Yahoo! I hit him! Hey.... Where's my hat?" Luffy asked.

Buggy arose, damaged and bruised, with Luffy's hat in his hand. Somehow he got it the confusion. "You two are starting to flashily annoy me! By the way, Straw Hat, why do you wear this hat? It is old and hideous!"

Luffy started to get irritated. "Because Shanks gave that! I promised him I would return it when I get a powerful crew! It means the world to me! Give it back!"

Buggy's eyes widened. "Shanks? Did you say Shanks?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, Shanks is the one who gave me the Dragonball!"

"Wait...... How do you know Shanks, Buggy?" Luffy asked.

Buggy growled. "Years ago, we were apprentice pirates on the same ship! We argued over everything, and he caused me to me to eat my devil fruit. How am I supposed to get the treasures in the sea if I can't swim?! I've hated him since!" In a fit of rage, Buggy ripped the hat and threw to the ground.

Luffy started to get angry. At this point, Nami and Bulma had reappeared with bags full of Buggy and Pilaf's treasure. The hat was his prized possession. And Buggy wrecked it. Goku slapped his forehead and thought, _'Damn, the clown's a dead man now!'_

Buggy instantly saw the girls trying to flee with his treasure. "NAMI AND BULMA!! DROP MY TREASURE NOW!!!" He separated his top half and chased after her. But Luffy didn't forget the hat problem. He ran and kicked Buggy's unguarded lower half in the family jewels, hard. Buggy screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"That's for my hat. And we're not done fighting." said Luffy in seriousness. Goku stepped next to him with the same serious but scarier expression. While Nami started to run again, Buggy quickly got up.

"Sorry, Straw Hat. I'll kill you and the boy after I kill Bulma and Nami and reclaim my treasure! Bara Bara Festival!" All of Buggy's parts began to separate and gave chase to Nami and Bulma.

"Damn, he found us!" Nami tried to run away, but Buggy and his parts were in closing in. "This is your entire fault Nami!!" Bulma cried.

Goku took action and raced towards Buggy. He kicked Buggy in the head, knocking him to the ground. The other parts fell to the floor. The girls were safe. Luffy ran to where the duo was, and Nami and Bulma expressed their thanks.

"Thanks, you two, you really saved my ass.' Nami said sweetly.

"Yeah, and you're a life-saver!" Bulma giggled and planted a friendly kiss on Goku's cheek leaving the poor clueless warrior confused.

"O, it was no problem...." The Straw hats paused to see Buggy's head glancing at them. Nami and Bulma quickly stepped away.

"Grr... I've had it! I will kill you all if it is the last thing I do! Bara Bara Parts!" Buggy recovered his parts, but he only got his hands and feet.

"Huh? Where are my parts?!" Buggy, Goku, and Luffy all looked around to find Buggy's parts. They did find them but they were all tied up with Pilaf who as crying in fear with Nami and Bulma standing on them. "Looking for these?" they said and unison.

"H-help me Buggy!" Pilaf sobbed.

"MY PARTS?!?! PILAF DO SOMETHING!!!" was all Buggy could say. Luffy saw this as a chance and stretched his arms.

"Nice job, Thieves!" they complimented.

"Stop it now!" Pilaf cried. But this was no stopping Luffy. "Bye-Bye, Buggy and Pilaf! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Buggy, Pilaf, and the few parts he had were sent flying.

"Yosh! We won!" said Goku and Luffy in unison. Then they started doing a victory dance.

But the victory was short-lived when the villagers came pouring in. "It's over! Buggy's gone!" cheered the villagers. But the cheering ceased when they saw the Straw Hats and their unconscious mayor. "Hey, why is our mayor out cold? We want answers!" shouted a villager.

"Well you see..." began Nami.

"It's a real funny story…not funny ha-ha…funny silly…" Bulma said.

"We're pirates!" finished Luffy, though that was NOT the answer Nam and Bulma were either going to say.

"Pirates! Get them!" The whole town started to chase the Straw Hats. Luffy picked up his hat, Nami and Bulma picked up their treasure, and Goku picked up Pilaf's Dragonball, and Piccolo threw over his shoulder the jolted-awake Zoro.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro. The crew ran for the shore, where boats were docked. The Straw Hats escaped by Chou-Chou blocking the Villagers.

"We're being chased by an angry mob…so yeah…the usual!" Piccolo grunted.

"Thanks, Doggy!" Goku thanked the dog. And with that, the Straw Hats left the town.

"All Right, here's the deal. I don't like pirates, but we will tag along as a PARTNERSHIP. Got it?" Nami explained. The Straw Hats nodded. Bulma smiled "Good. Now I will count our treasure. 1, 2, HEY! We're missing a bag Nami!"

Luffy smiled. "I left one behind to help the villagers pay for the town."

Nami and Bulma both punched Luffy in the head. "Baka, that had 500,000 belli in it. Don't ever do that again!!" they shrieked. The others just laughed. And so the Straw Hats prepared for their next adventure.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tellar of Tall Tales!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Teller of Tall Tales! Captain Usopp and First Mate Trunks! *the fan girls go wild*

In our last chapter our heroes defeat the dreaded PilaBuggy Pirates sending the evil villain captains flying. In the end Goku gained the One-star ball and the crew gained the "temporary" partnership of sneaky vixens Nami and Bulma. They were soon chased out of the village and went out to sea with the help of their new navigator, Nami. Now let's join this funny fellow in the depths of a village that our heroes are no to far from.

In the depths of this certain village, a black haired teen with a long nose was sitting in a tree, looking at the sky and sighed "Ahhh! Today's going to be a great day!" He climbed down from the tree. "Well time to get to work!" He began running into the village shouting out, "Danger, we are all in danger! We're doomed I tells yah! The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!"

Some villagers did not bother to come out. Some did with pitchforks and frying pans and bats. You see this youth was the town liar and kept o repeating the same silly lie. "You insolent little brat! Come back here Usopp!" The yelled out chasing the teen was in a giggling frenzy. They ran after him into the woods where he disappeared. Giving up on searching the villagers left a huff.

"Hee-hee! That gets funnier every time!" Usopp snorted sitting on top of a tree.

"Up to it again eh Usopp?" a voice came. Usopp almost fell of the branch when he looked down. Below him smirking was a handsome mushroom-cut lavender haired boy about his age in a Chinese-style yellow under gi with a blue over shirt. He had bright blue eyes and strapped on his back was sword in its sheath.

"Oh Trunks it's just you! I thought I was a villager you almost gave me a heart attack!" Usopp said to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hmph one of these days real pirates are gonna attack and when you try to warn everyone no one will believe you. It's just like that old tale, you're the Guy Who Cried Pirates," Trunks said coldly. Usopp just laughed and jumped down next to him.

"Aw c'mon buddy, don't be like that. After all I saved your life!"

"Since when?" Trunks asked beading his eyes at the long nose teen.

"Don't you remember? I remember it like it was yesterday!" Usopp sighed going into flashback mode.

_ *Usopp's Flashback*_

_ It was evening the great Captain Usopp was walking proudly along the shoreline. It was a magnificent sight. Until something caught Usopp's attention. A body was floating near surrounded by the circling fins of sharks. Immediately the brave youth took action and used kung fu to defeat the giant man eating sharks each. Usopp dragged the body to shore and none of less in was the unconscious body of Trunks._

_ Trunks opens his eyes and sees Usopp and meekly asks, "W-where am I?" _

_ Usopp replied, "Your alive is what you are I saved your life!"_

_ "W-who are you?"_

_ "Who am I? Who am I? I am the great Captain Usopp! I command over eight million men; I am a brave pirate of the seas!" Usopp says proudly._

_ Trunks got on his knees and bows, "Oh how can I repay you o great one?"_

_ Usopp smirked, "I like you. How about I make you my first mate!"_

_ "Oh yes please I-"_*Flashback interrupted* "Hold it! That's not how it happened!" Trunks shouted ripping up the flashback. "I can't believe you lie in your own flashbacks!"

"Oi you can't do that!" Usopp screeched. "You can't do that to my flashback!"

"Oh yes I can! I remember the real day we first met!" Trunks retorted sharply.

_ *Trunks Presents the Real Flashback in Summary Mode because the Authoress is tired and hates writing flashbacks*_

_ So we are on the shore with regular old Usopp yadda yadda. Usopp sees Trunks' unconscious body on the shore and freaks out thinking it's a dead body. Usopp saw Trunks breathing and attempt to do CPR. Trunks awoken just in time before Usopp did mouth-to-mouth on him and beat him up because he was freaked out. He apologizes and they become friends. Usopp sees how strong Trunks is and appoints him whether Trunks likes it or not as his "first mate". _

_ *End of Summary Flashback*_

"And that's what happened dumbass," Trunks said folding his arms in an inherited sort of way. Usopp was about to make a comeback before he was interrupted by a new voice. "Captain Usopp, First mate Trunks sirs!"

Usopp and Trunks turned to greet the boys. "Carrot, Pepper! How are you guys doing?" Usopp greeted the younger village boys cheerfully. But something crossed Trunks' mind. "Hey, where's Onion?" The two shrugged, as they didn't know. But the question was answered when a boy with glasses and a head the shape of, you guessed it, an onion, ran towards the tree frantically.

"Captain, First Mate!" Onion soon arrived at the tree, stopping to catch his breath.

"What's going on, Onion?" asked Usopp.

"What's the problem little man?" Trunks asked.

Onion started to speak through his panting. "Pirates, on the shore! This is no lie! This is 100% real!"

Usopp started to sweat. "Really?! Uh…I just remembered it's my snack time gotta go bye!" And Usopp was starting to leave before Trunks pulled him by the back on his overalls. "C'mon "Captain"," Trunks said sarcastically. The Usopp Pirates stared.

Usopp cleared his throat and announced, "All right, let's do it like we practiced! Usopp Pirates, let's go!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Everyone cheered.

So, Usopp, and his "crew" ran through their village shouting their daily quote "Pirates are coming!" Pirates hardly attacked the village, so the villagers never really kept a big security. And, since Usopp had a reputation as a big liar, no one believed him, though every day was a lie. But today was real, and it was up to the Usopp Pirates to deal with it.

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were on their boat, sailing towards the village. They needed a bigger vassal, as the Grand Line would destroy a tiny boat like that.

"Hey guys, I see an island!" said Luffy. The others looked up and saw the island.

"Hope we get a ship." said Goku hopefully imagining a great big galleon that even had a training ring. The 6 pirates reached the island and got on the shore. The Usopp Pirates were hiding behind a log to look at their visitors. The straw hats were not idiots, however.

"Hey, why are those people staring at us?" said Zoro while pointing a finger at them. The 3 kids ran off in fear, leaving only Usopp and Trunks alone. Usopp decided to scare off the pirates.

"Attention, pirates! I am the great captain Usopp, the leader of defense of this village. "Leave now or my 80 million subordinates will show you no mercy!"

"You're lying." said Goku dryly.

"Damn, you did you know?" Usopp nearing closer to the pirates.

"You just admitted it." said Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"Crap, I failed again." Usopp snapped his fingers and tried to think of something. He got another idea. "So I may not a lot of men but I have a first mate that's an army all by himself. My first mate Trunks!" He went into the bush pulled Trunks out by the collar. Trunks had a bland expression on his face.

"Hah what kind of name is Trunks? That's a name for underwear funny!" Luffy chuckled.

"My name means bloomers I'll have you know! You got a problem with underwear names?" Bulma hissed pointing her laser gun at Luffy. He shook his head no.

"Piccolo you sense that?" Goku asked the green skinned man. His face was hard concentrating on Trunk. Trunks' expression changed to what was either a nervous look or a battle-ready look.

"Yeah Son. He's got one hell of a ki." Piccolo muttered. Zoro noticed the sword on Trunks' back and got ready to fight the other swordsman.

"Trunks, attack!" Usopp screamed pointing the pirates.

I am not your dog," Trunks said dryly. Usopp almost fell over. "But if I must…" Trunks sighed pulling out his "hero" blade. Goku, Piccolo, and Zoro got battle-ready. Trunks disappeared from human sight and reappeared behind Goku with his blade at his neck. _'He's fast!'_ Went through the ki users' minds.

"I don't like to kill when I don't need to and quite frankly, I don't need to," Trunks said darkly. Usopp was cheering for Trunks, "Yeah, Yeah get 'em buddy! Kill those pirates and save the village!" Usopp neared the cliff before slipping and falling. His landing pad, unfortunately was our lavender haired heart-throb.

"Damnit Usopp!" Trunks hissed. The Straw Hats shrugged at this event and walked past Usopp and Trunks to go into the village.

"Come on, let's get some food first." Luffy said.

Usopp got off of Trunks and turned to see the pirates walking away. "Oi, Wait up!" They both called.

IIII

Meanwhile, in the heart of the village, a pale blond-haired girl was laying in her bed. The girl was the owner of a very big mansion. Her door opened to reveal one of her butlers, a man with glasses.

"Afternoon, Miss Kaya." The butler walked to the girl's bed.

"Hello, Kurohadol." The girl greeted sweetly before coughing a bit.

"How are feeling today?" He asked politely.

Kaya sat up. "Fine, but I want to see Usopp-san and Trunks-kun."

Kurohadol frowned. "You know I don't like it when they come here. He's a big liar, and everyone knows it. Trunks well…he's different from the others. I just don't trust either of them."

"That may be true, but they're good friends and Usopp's stories keep me entertained, Kurohadol." Kaya protested meekly.

The butler shook his head and left the room.

The Straw Hats and Usopp and Trunks were sitting in a restaurant, eating obviously. While Zoro, Nami, Bulma, and Usopp (Piccolo doesn't eat remember) were eating at a human's pace, Goku and Luffy and even Trunks were eating for 37 humans. Usopp finished his plate and began to speak. Bulma was eyeing Trunks who was trying to ignore it.

Bulma asked, "Trunks was it? Do I know you from somewhere? You look…familiar?"

Trunks blushed and said, "N-no. I never met you before Miss Bulma. Never ever." He stuttered before eating another piece of meat. (Someone's got a secret!)

"So, why did you guys come here, anyway?" He asked

Luffy started to speak with a mouth full of food. "We came here to get a ship; do you know where to find one, Usopp?"

Trunks swallowed, "Usopp what about her?"

Usopp nodded and started to think. "Well... there is one place you can go. Further through the village there is a mansion owned by a girl. She is very rich, so I'm sure giving you a boat wouldn't be too much of a problem."

Luffy sprang up. "Let's go ask her!"

Trunks shook his head. "The girl has been bed-ridden for the majority of her life. You can't just go and ask her,"

"Why?" Bulma asked before her eyes going once again on Trunks.

"When the girl was young, her parents died. This was a big shock for her, so it caused her to be sick even since. Wait a sec, it's that time again! I gotta go!" With that, Usopp quickly got up and left, leaving our heroes very confused.

Trunks smiled and said, "I'll pay for the meal if you guys don't mind." No one argued with him.

Meanwhile, Onion, Carrot, and Pepper were standing outside the restaurant.

"It's been a long time since we left the captain and first mate were with those pirates.... think they're okay?" Carrot wondered.

"Of course he's okay, he's Captain Usopp, he can handle anything!" retorted Pepper. "And Trunks is the village's strongest fighter!"

Onion was looking through the window. "Hey, I see the pirates now! But the captain's not with them, only Trunks!" With that, the 3 boys ran inside and up to the Straw Hats. Pepper pointed his finger at them.

"What'cha do with our captain?" They demanded

Before anyone could answer, Zoro responded with a sly grin on his face. "We ate him!" Piccolo bopped him on the head.

The 3 boys looked they were about to suffer from a heart attack and a stroke at once.

"YOU ATE HIM!?" the boys, for some strange reason pointed at Nami and Bulma and shouted "WITCHES!!!"

"What the hell are you looking at US for?" They shrieked shrilly. Goku and Luffy were barely able to hide their laughter. Soon, the joke faded and the Straw Hats had to explain what really happened.

"Oh, it's THAT time again?" Carrot realized.

"What time is Usopp talking about?" asked Nami.

Trunks began to speak. "About the same time every day, Usopp goes the Kaya's mansion to tell her a tall tale. These tall tales are harmless, and they involve that goofball going on some big adventure. Though she knows he's lying, the stories always cheer her up, since you- know- what happened to Kaya. You know the old saying…laughter is the best medicine. He's a great guy. Saved by life once," Trunks sighed.

Luffy stood up. "Well, let's go see him. Besides, we need a ship."

"Do you really think it would be polite to ask for a ship in her condition?" But it was unheard as the Straw Hats and the boys were out the door. Nami sighed and followed.

"Why do you even bother?" Piccolo snorted.

"Too true…' Nami mumbled.

IIIII

Back at the mansion, Usopp had climbed a nearby tree near Kaya's mansion. He knocked on the window, and Kaya opened it up, happy to see him.

"Usopp-san! Where' Trunks-kun?" Kaya asked.

"Hi, Kaya. Trunks couldn't make it today we've met some new friends. Ready to hear my story about the giant goldfish?" Kaya nodded eager to hear. So Usopp told a fictional story about he killed a giant goldfish.

"Oi, Usopp!" Usopp looked to see to Trunks and the Straw Hats and the 3 kids standing beneath him.

"Hello Miss Kaya," Trunks greeted and bowed. Kaya blushed and waved to Trunks. "Hello Trunks-kun!" she said sweetly.

"What are you guys' doi...?" The long nose paused when he saw Kurohadol.

"Well, well, if it isn't Usopp." Kurohadol sneered.

Usopp jumped down from the tree. "Kurohadol." He said numbly.

"I don't know even why I let you here. You are nothing but a filthy liar who is the son of a filthy pirate." He leered at the long nose teen.

Usopp looked up, very cross. "What did you say about my father?"

"You heard me. Your father had no care for his family, as he left you go adventure on the seas. You seem to take after him. You are careless and reckless, just like him." The butler sneered again.

Something snapped inside of Usopp. He quickly rushed over and punched Kurohadol in the face. "Don't insult my father! He was a great man!"

"Usopp what the hell are you doing!" Trunks yelled holding his friend back. Unknowing (spoiler!) to everyone Trunks too was the son of pirates but that's a spoiler for later.

Kurohadol got up. "You see, you are even more like him then I thought! When you don't get your way, you resort to violence, like a pirate. Now you if don't mind..." The butler pointed to the gate. " Both of you, leave this estate at once!"

Usopp started for the gate. "Fine, I will!" And with that, Usopp left. Trunks sighed and followed waving goodbye to Kaya.

The Boys were not happy. "How dare you insult our captain, you...baka!"

Goku and Luffy followed suit. "Baka!" they both said.

"You guys have nothing to do with this." Said a slightly annoyed Piccolo.

It took one dirty look from Kurohadol to send the boys running in fear. The Straw Hats shrugged and left the estate as well. Apparently getting a ship would be harder than they thought.


	8. Chapter 7: Secret of the Butler

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Secret of the Butler, the Dreaded Captain Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates.

The Straw Hats were sitting on a fence, wondering what to do next. Since they were kicked out of Kaya's estate, they couldn't ask for a boat. Trunks, the Usopp pirates, Nami, Bulma, Zoro, and Piccolo were there.

"Hey has anyone seen Onion?" Carrot asked.

"I dunno. He's probably sleeping, the lazy slug." Pepper snorted.

"He'll come running here with some unbelievable story, like always," Trunks said blowing up his bangs. Piccolo was mediating under s shady tree trying to figure out the strange lavender haired boy. Something about the boy stumped him; he had an unbelievable amount of ki and was mostly suppressing it. Not to mention he had frightening resemblance to Bulma a bit. It was their eyes after all. Not to mention he always changed the subject when it came to question about him and his past. He'd always blush and nodded it off.

"First Mate Trunks, sir!!!" Our heroes looked up to see Onion running towards them at a frantic pace, looks of fear in his eyes.

"What is it now, Onion?" Trunks asked

Onion regained his breath. "There's a weird moon walking guy!"

"A what?" Before Onion could explain, sure enough, a moon walking guy came by them.

"Who are you, yah weird guy?" Pepper pointed his finger at the man.

"Who you calling weird? I ain't weird! Anyway, My name none of your concern, but I am a skilled hypnotist!" The man said.

"I hardly believe in such things as hypnotism." Trunks said narrowing his bright eyes at him."

"Yeah prove yourself weirdo," Piccolo smirked.

Oh yeah, One, Two, Three, Jango!" The man waved his pendulum back and forth, causing the boys to fall asleep. But, in the process, the man fell asleep as well.

Zoro sweat dropped. "You call yourself a skilled hypnotist?"

"Pathetic," Trunks spat.

Jango quickly woke up and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Jango moon walked away. The boys quickly woke up well. "That was weird." They sat back on the fence.

Bulma looked very confused but soon shook it off. "So where did Usopp go?"

"Well, whenever Usopp is very distressed, he goes by the shore to think." Trunks said. "It's the one place for him to blow off some steam."

"Hope Luffy and Goku find him. We need a boat." Nami said.

IIII

Meanwhile, Trunks was correct, as Usopp was standing near a tree by the shore. Luffy and Goku appeared from the top and fell down. Usopp was taken aback from surprise.

"W-What are you doing here?" said Usopp. They both ignored the question.

Goku concentrated on him and said to Luffy, "Hey doesn't he look like…"

"Yeah he does!" Luffy stood up.

"You're Yasopp's son!" They said together pointing at him.

Usopp looked surprised. "How do you both my father?"

"Well, when were kids, Yasopp was one of the pirates on Shanks's crew! He always told us about you." Luffy grinned.

"My dad is part of the legendary Shanks's crew?!" Usopp looked delighted.

"Yeah, he had the best aim! The best sniper around!" Goku grinned.

"Yeah, that's my dad!" Usopp looked really happy. "Wow... my dad on Shanks's crew! My dream is be as great a pirate as him." Usopp quickly frowned when he looked down by the shore. "Hey.... That's Kurohadol!"

Luffy and Goku looked as well. "That mean butler?" Goku asked.

Kurohadol was there, and he was talking to the same hypnotist from before, Jango! Luffy, Goku, and Usopp listened carefully.

"So, it's all set, then." Kurohadol said.

"Yep, tomorrow, the rest of the crew and ship will come here." Jango replied solemnly.

Kurohadol smirked. "Excellent, then I carry my plan to murder Kaya and take her fortune."

Luffy, Goku, and Usopp both looked horrified. '_Murder?'_ They each thought. Goku clenched his fists tightly and looked at Usopp. The poor long nose looked so angry and nervous at the same time. Jango looked confused. "But, if kill her, how will you get the fortune?"

"Simple. We make it look like an accident, and prior to her death, we force her to write a will leaving it all to me." Kurohadol sneered.

"Oh...You are a genius, Captain Kuro!" Jango exclaim giving him thumbs-up.

Usopp looked alarmed. He quickly turned to the two goofy heroes. "We need to tell everybody!"

"Right!" But while getting up, Luffy slipped and fell off the cliff. Goku tried to grab his friend but Usopp grabbed him first and dragged him away. Kuro and Jango looked at Luffy and looked up to see a scared Usopp quickly running away dragging Goku by the arm at full force.

"Three people heard, Captain. Looks like the plan will be ruined."

An evil smile crept up on Kuro's face."Not to worry, Jango. The man who ran off is the town liar. No one will believe, no matter how hard he pleads. As for this boy..." He pointed at Luffy. "He fell off the cliff, so he is dead.

"I see. Well, I gotta go, Captain." Jango said tipping hat to Kuro and moon walking away. "See at you tomorrow at the slope." With that Jango left the island and Kuro snuck back to Kaya's mansion.

Luckily, Luffy was not dead. His rubber body allowed him to survive. Usopp and Goku quickly ran back to the area.

"You okay, Luffy?" said Goku asked.

Luffy quickly got up. "Yeah." He dusted off his vest. Goku laughed and smack his friend's back.

"Ok, good, back to the situation at hand. We need tell people about Kuro's plan! You tell your crewmates and the boys, and I'll tell Kaya!" Usopp said boldly.

"That's very brave of you Usopp," Goku complimented.

"Right!" The three teens ran off in different directions to warn their friends.

Usopp quickly arrived at Kaya's estate. He climbed up the tree and knocked the window. Kaya opened it.

"What is it, Usopp-san?" Kaya asked sweetly.

Usopp spoke rapidly. "Kaya, quick! We have to go now. Your butler, Kurohadol is planning to kill you to get your money."

Kaya didn't move. "I don't believe you, Usopp. Kurohadol would never do such a terrible thing."

Usopp looked hurt. "Kaya....." he began.

Kaya continued. "Kurohadol says you are planning to kidnap Merry and I"Kaya, I'm not..."

"I think it would it be best if you leave."

"But I...."

"Please go!" Kaya turned away, hiding the tears in her eyes. Usopp looked more confused than hurt but left, running off.

Meanwhile, Luffy had just finished his explanation to the others.

"SAY WHAT!!!!!!" said Onion, Carrot, and Pepper at once. Trunks grinded his teeth and clenched his sword's handle tightly.

Zoro shook his head. "I knew something felt wrong about that butler."

"Me too. He had a bad ki around him," Piccolo grunted.

Goku nodded. "We better stop this baka before that girl dies!" Usopp soon appeared back on the scene. Luffy and the others glanced at him.

"Did you tell Kaya?" asked Luffy.

Usopp hung his head. "I did but she didn't believe me at all."

"Did you tell the villagers?" asked Nami.

"Well... that didn't go well either."

_* Flashback*_

_Usopp ran to the middle of the village square. Many people were out, so saying the news would be a good thing. Usopp started to shout his news._

"_Everyone, Kurohadol is planning to kill Kaya for her fortune! We got to do something about it!" This was met a number of replies._

"_Yeah, right!" A villager snorted._

"_I'm sure!" Another sneered,-_

"_Next you'll be telling us is that there's an alternate world where ninjas fight!" Another laughed._

"_You suck!" One roared._

"_Stop lying, jackass!" Another shrieked throwing garbage at him._

_It was clear they didn't believe him._

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, since no one believes me, I'm going to have to stop it myself! Let's do it, Usopp Pirates!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" shouted the three boys. Trunks smiled and nodded. "Just try not to kill yourself boys," Trunks said following Usopp. "It's been a while since a fought a bad guy,"

"Wait!" Luffy stood up. "Let us help, too!"

Usopp looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because we don't want to Kaya to die! Besides, we need a ship." Goku said simply.

"All right, tomorrow we'll trap the pirates and finish them off!" Nami declared. The group soon began to create their pirate stopping plan.

"We slice," Piccolo and Zoro said unsheathing their swords.

"We steal," Nami and Bulma said.

"I stretch," Luffy said.

"We fight," Goku and Trunks said.

"I run and hide," Usopp said making everyone fall down anime style.

"YOU HELP US BAKA!!!" they all yelled.

IIII

Later that night, Kuro was sitting in his study at the mansion, still not being found out by Kaya. A man with an appearance resembling a goat came in the room

"Hello, Kurohadol." Merry greeted him happily.

"Hmmm, Merry." Kuro said idly.

"I have a gift for you from Miss Kaya." Merry pulled out a box and opened it, containing a pair of glasses."For your three years of service, Miss Kaya wanted me to give you these." Kuro didn't accept the gift. He only responded by crushing the glasses and stabbing Merry. Merry fell down and had a bad wound. "Kurohadol.... why?" said the butler in pain.

"I need you out of the way so I can take Kaya's fortune. Tomorrow, everything will fall into place and my plan will succeed. I won't kill you.... yet." The butler smirked. Before Merry could say anything, Kuro knocked him out. "You'll only get in my way."

Kuro started for the door. "Tomorrow it will all happen. And nothing will stop me! Hahahahahahaha!!" The butler laughed evilly in the night. But little did he know his plan wouldn't be ignored by Usopp and the others.


	9. Chapter 8: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: For Whom the Bell Tolls, Battle at Slope

The dawn came; the Straw Hats were waiting at the island shore to ambush Kuro's pirate crew. While the Usopp Pirates were convinced by their captain not to participate, Goku, Nami, Bulma, Usopp, Zoro, Trunks, and Luffy were than enough to stop the pirates.

"I got my secret weapon to trap these guys." said Usopp with a sly grin. The long-nosed man pulled a barrel and poured it out. Gallons of oil come pouring out form a trap. Our 4 heroes waited and waited, only to have an hour to pass with no pirates.

"Where on earth did you get all that oil?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"I know a guy," Usopp answered.

"Where are the bad guys? I want to fight them!" whined Goku with impatience.

"Yeah, they should be here now; being early is better for an attack." said Zoro.

"Wait a minute...OH NO!!" The straw hats turned to see Nami and Bulma in a panic.

"What's wrong, girls?" Trunks asked.

"Did it occur to any of you idiots that the pirates could be attacking from the OTHER slope?" Bulma asked shakily. The two thefts were really getting a bad feeling from this.

"B-But I saw the planning of the a-attack here!" stammered Usopp.

"Yeah, but what pirate would be stupid enough to meet and attack at the same place? Oh no...Our treasure and our boat are docked there too!!!" Nami shrieked.

"Damnit! "

"Shit!"

"Crap!" Luffy turned to Usopp. "How long does it take to take to get to the other slope?"

"About 3 minutes."

"I'll be there in 20 seconds! Come on, Goku!"

"Right!" With that, Goku and Luffy left the shore. Usopp and Trunks quickly followed them. Nami and Bulma turned to go as well, but Nami slipped in the oil slick, having to grab Zoro and Piccolo to hold on.

"Get off me!" Zoro growled.

"Damn bitch!" Piccolo barked.

"I'm going to fall... Hello!" Nami got out using Zoro and Piccolo's heads as stepping stones. Zoro and Piccolo, on the other hand, fell deep in the oil. Nami grabbed Bulma's hand and landed safely out of the slick.

"Sorry, boys. But it's for the treasure! You understand, right?" With that, Nami and Bulma left as well, leaving only Zoro and Piccolo stuck.

"Damn....." Zoro muttered.

"….Bitches," Piccolo finished.

Meanwhile, on the correct shore, the Black Cat Pirates were docking on the island. Jango was leading them all. He turned to his crew. "All right, men! Let's attack this village!"

"Aye-Aye!" shouted all the pirates on the ship.

"Not so fast!" The pirates all turned to see Usopp and Trunks standing ahead of them, feeling confident Usopp announced, "I, Usopp, and my pirate allies will stop you and defend this village!"

"What allies?"

Usopp turned and to his horror, no one was there. Luckily, Nami and Bulma soon arrived.

"Hey, Usopp." Nami panted. "Hey Trunks!"

"Nami! Miss Bulma! Are you going us to help attack these pirates?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"Are you drunk? Hell no! We just want to get our treasure! Leave the fighting to Luffy, Zoro, Piccolo and Goku." Bulma smiled. Trunks sweat dropped and thought, _'Perhaps mother's stories a bit off…'_

"But they are not here!" Usopp cried.

"Enough chattering!" Jango was getting impatient. He turned to his men. "Kill these fools!" The pirate crew quickly charged at the small group. Trunks charged in and began to attack with sword swings and ki blasts and punches. Bulma zapped some wither ray gun. Usopp attack with his special lead stars and Nami blocked them off with her staff. A large sum were defeated; yet more kept coming. The small team closed their eyes and waited what would come. Before they could be attacked, the sounds of slashing and 2 punches were heard. Eyes were opened to reveal the sights of Goku, Luffy, Piccolo, and Zoro! They knocked back the attacking crew.

"What took you guys? We could've died!" Usopp was in a panic.

"Sorry, Goku and I got a little lost." Luffy rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"I told you north was left," Goku said. "But you didn't listen.

Zoro pointed at Nami and Bulma. "Those bitches left us to roll around in oil."

"Oh bite me, Zoro!" Nami hissed.

"Enough!" The Straw Hats turned to see a very angry Jango. "It does not matter the number of you all; more deaths for us." Jango took out his pendulum. "But better safe than sorry. One, Two, Jango! Become stronger!" His crew was caught in the hypnosis, but Luffy and Goku followed the pendulum as well. The men gave a battle cry and charged at our heroes. Luffy gave similar cry, and charged at the men.

"Don't tell that freak hypnotized you too!" screamed Zoro.

Oddly, the spell had at a different effect on Goku. The entranced Goku began to bang his head on the wall. "GRAH! THAT HURT! GRAH! THAT HURT! GRAH! THAT HUUURT!"

"He said stronger, not clueless!" said an annoyed Usopp.

"How embarrassing," Trunks mumbled rolling his eyes.

Luffy moved his fists back and forth to generate the illusion of multiple arms. He used his attack on the crew. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" The barrage of fists hit all the attacking pirates, easy. Luffy charged at the ship now.

"Crap, this isn't good." Jango took out his pendulum again. "One, Two, Jango! Fall asleep!" The spell worked, as Luffy DID fall asleep on the ship's stem post, which was what he was attacking. The sleeping Luffy and the stem post fell on the pirates knocking them out.

IIII

Meanwhile, at Kaya's mansion, the blond girl was walking around, trying to find her butlers, who haven't made appearances all day.

"Merry! Kurohadol! Where are you guys?" Kaya stepped into a room to find Merry, still wounded from Kuro's attack the previous night. She instantly ran up to him. "Merry! Who did this to you?"

Merry barely had the strength to speak. "It was Kurohadol. He...plans to kill you and take your fortune... you must flee."

Kaya looked very shocked. "Oh my... Usopp was telling the truth! I must find Kurohadol!" Kaya quickly darted out of the room.

"No...Miss Kaya... it's too dangerous." But the plea was unheard as Kaya was long gone.

IIII

Usopp's pirate crew of 3 were just sitting around when they saw Kaya running. "Hey...That's Miss Kaya! And she's headed for the shore! She'll get hurt!" Pepper said.

"We'd better save her!" said Carrot.

"But Captain told us not to fight the pirates!" Onion mumbled.

"Yeah.... But Captain will be really mad if Kaya dies because of us!"

"Good Point." With that, the 3 boys followed Kaya, bringing weapons. A wooden bat, a frying pan, and a wooden sword.

IIIII

Meanwhile, Jango was laminating with his loss."This is not good. Captain Kuro will kill me. There must be something else."

Luffy was still asleep, and Zoro and Piccolo were eager to fight. Usopp was sitting on the sidelines, half-sure the battle was over. Trunks was scanning for the enemy and doubting a bit of the stories he was told of his parents' old pirate crew. Nami and Bulma were thinking of a way to take her treasure with no hassle.

"Very Well! Behold my trump card!" Jango snapped his fingers. "Sham, Buchi! Come out!" Two men resembling cats came out of the ship and jumped down to Jango.

"What is it, Boss?" They asked.

Jango pointed at the Straw Hats. "Kill these people!"

Sham looked horrified. "But we just guard the ship! We are not fighters!"

"Doesn't matter. You are our only hope."

"Oh fine!" Sham weakly started to run at Zoro.

"So they're a couple of pansies. What can they do?" Usopp snickered and stood back.

"I'm not sure Usopp. Something doesn't feel right." Trunk said darkly making the other wonder.

Sham walked up to Zoro with a look of fear. "Please don't hurt me!"

Zoro only smirked. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you THAT muc...." His comment was cut off by the realization that 2 of his swords were gone. "Hey! Where did....." Zoro looked at Sham, who had his swords and was smirking. "You tricked me."

"Correct. I took advantage in your drop in guard and disarmed you! Now you only have one sword to fight me! But first... introduction time! Let's go, brother!

"Right!" The duo stood up and made a pose. "We are the Meowban Brothers, Sham and Buchi! Prepare to die!" The brothers dashed at Zoro.

"Crap. I only have one sword. This sucks." Zoro mumbled.

"You mean one and a partner's," a voice came. Zoro turned and saw Piccolo standing beside him.

"When'd you get here," Zoro asked dumbly.

"Shut up and fight asshole. I can't have my only sword sparring partner die on me" Piccolo smirked making Zoro frown at his insult. But happily took the offer.

Before the brothers could attack, Goku came and blocked them both, apparently out of his trance. He kicked them both back.

"Son, what are you..." Piccolo stuttered.

"You guys had your fun. Leave this to me! I'll get your swords back." Goku smile his trademark way. The brothers charged at Goku again, but he avoided their attacks and what's more, took Zoro's swords from Sham.

"You bastard!" The brothers successfully attacked Goku with their claws, inflicting a big gash on Goku. However this did not hinder the warrior.

"I've had enough of you guys! Time to end this! Nyoibo Tornado!" Goku pulled out the red pole and began to spin it rapidly. The pole spun and moved rapidly, striking the brothers repeatedly and knocking them out.

While Jango was distracted by the battle, Nami quickly ran to the sleeping Luffy and tried to wake him up. "Damn it, Luffy, get your ass up!" However Jango saw this.

"You little bitch!" Jango threw his pendulum which doubled as a chakram, straight at Nami. Luckily Luffy woke up and caught it in his mouth. Luffy's teeth broke the chakram and the rubber human lazily stood up.

"What did I miss?" He asked groggily.

"Very disappointing, Jango." Everyone turned to see Kuro standing the tip of the slope. Obviously, he wasn't happy.

"Captain, I...." Jango stammered, shaking in fear,

"Silence!" Kuro took a few steps and stopped. "I entrusted you to begin the plan, and I see you failed me. Luckily, I am a forgiving person. Do something to fix this or you will pay!

"Understood!" Jango took out a spare pendulum and walked up to a wounded Buchi. "One, Two, Jango! Become Stronger!" While everybody was trying to grasp the situation, a familiar voice was heard.

"Kurohadol!"

With the exception of Jango, who was still hypnotizing Buchi, and Nami and Bulma who were stealing treasure from the pirate ship, everyone turned again to see the source of the voice. It was Kaya! She had a pistol out pointed at Kuro.

"You don't want to shoot me, Kaya." Kuro said smoothly.

"I don't want to, Kurohadol. But please stop this! Don't you remember all the good times we had when you served me?" Kaya begged.

Kuro chuckled slightly. "Kaya, I'm afraid it was all a ruse. For 3 years, I focused on earning all the villagers' respect and thus getting closer to your fortune. I never cared about you at all."

Kaya looked horrified. "You didn't..." Her shock was so great that she dropped her pistol.

"You heartless bastard!" Trunks barked throwing a ki blast at Kuro which he easily dodged my leaning to the right.

Meanwhile, Buchi had recovered and was rushing at Goku, who was too distracted to counter. Luckily, Zoro was not. "Lion's song!" Zoro used his only sword to attack Buchi. While Buchi recoiled, Zoro took his swords from Goku.

"I'll take these. Tiger Hunt!" Zoro's 3 swords attack finished off Buchi. The now recovered crew saw this.

"Wow! He defeated Buchi, even after Jango hypnotized him!"

Back to Kuro Kaya was still in shock. Kuro simply chuckled, however Usopp stood up and stood between Kaya and Kuro. Trunks hid the same.

"It ends here, Kuro. You will pay for your crimes!" Usopp said boldly.

"You can't stop me, you play pirates." With his cat claws, Kuro slashed rapidly at the two, dealing a good amount of damage.

"Usopp, Trunks!" Before a finishing blow can be dealt, 3 more familiar voices ringed out.

"Leave our captain and first mate alone!" Pepper, Onion, and Carrot were standing, weapons at the ready.

"What are you doing here? I told you guys not to come!" Usopp shouted.

"Sorry, Captain! But we can't let you or Kaya die!" Pepper said.

"Well in that case, take Kaya and run!" Trunks ordered. The boys quickly took Kaya and headed for the woods. This was not overlooked by Kuro.

"Jango, follow them! I won't let them escape!" Jango quickly got up and followed the party.

"Why you!" Usopp slowly got up, look of anger in his eyes. "I can't believe you! You don't care about Kaya at all? You lived with her for 3 years!"

"Not at all."

"What an unredeemable scumbag." Said Zoro.

"Who wants to redeem HIM?" said Luffy.

Suddenly Usopp fell down. "Damn...... I got to save Kaya!"

Luffy had an idea. "Oi, Zoro. You, Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks go with Usopp while I take on Kuro."

"All by yourself Luffy-san?" Trunks asked.

Zoro and Goku wasted no time, picked up Usopp and pulling Trunks, and headed for the woods.

"Who allowed you to climb this slope?" Kuro reached to attack our heroes.

"I did! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Kuro avoided the punch, but Usopp and the others quickly ran off, leaving only Luffy, Kuro, and the Black Cat Pirates on the sidelines. Luffy tried to again Kuro again, the butler warped out of the way.

"Hey... how did he do that?"

"It's my skill, for I have super-human speed. Before we fight, I have one question. Why are you, an outsider, trying to protect this village?"

"Cause there's someone I don't want you to kill. Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Kuro simply jumped on Luffy's extended arm, avoiding the attack.

"You are boring me, boy." Kuro ran on Luffy's neck and kicked him in the head, knocking him back. Luffy stumbled around before getting up

"Damn.... I cut my lip."

"Nice shot, Captain Kuro!" screamed the pirates.

"You fools; do not call me that!" Luffy looked confused at Kuro's words.

"You still don't understand, do you? My plan is to do away with Captain Kuro!"

IIIII

Meanwhile, the 3 boys and Kaya were running away from Jango through the forest.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaya! No one will catch in these woods!" Onion said bravely.

"Thank you all." mumbled Kaya. Suddenly, she collapsed and began to break in a cold sweat.

"Hey! She's sick! We need to find a doctor!" said Onion.

"No time, baka! Our lives are in danger!" Carrot squeaked.

BUZZ. The boys looked up to see nearby trees cut down and Jango staring at them.

"Oh crap, it's that hypnotist!"

IIII

"Three years ago, I had a reputation as one of the most fearsome pirates on the East Blue. But every day, I was either hounded by bounty hunters or marines. I had no peace! So one day, I decided to end it all the attention. By using one of my own crewmates as a decoy, I was able to convince the marines that I was dead, when in reality my crewmate died for me! I was finally free of being a pirate, and able to construct my plans…And my plans never go off course!!" Kuro lunged at Luffy, but Luffy defended by picking up a rock and blocking the hit. "So stretching is not your only skill." Kuro's blades were caught in the rock.

"Nope! I've been training to be a pirate! And if you want to compare plans, I have bigger ones!" Luffy slammed the rock at Kuro, breaking his finger blades.

"Hey, that guy broke the Captain's blades!"

"You rubber fool!" Kuro got up. "I'm going to kill you, and show you the powers of a true pirate!" Kuro started to slouch back and forth. While this confused Luffy, the Black Cat pirates were terrified.

"Captain, wait! If you use that move, you'll kill us too!"

"That's the idea. You're just pawns in my plan. I don't need you anymore. You have outlived your need, and that goes for Jango!"

"But captain..." said the pirates.

"Shakushi!!!" Kuro disappeared from the area. At this point Nami and Bulma had reappeared with bags full of treasure.

"What a shame, I thought there was more treasure. Hey.... what's going on? Is the fight over?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, but something is giving me a bad feeling about this," Nami shivered.

The black cats began to shiver in fear when suddenly, one pirate got slashed.

"Oh no, it's starting!"

"What is doing? Where did he go?" Luffy was very confused.

"It's the captain's ultimate move; he goes around and slashes everything in sight. But, he doesn't know what he's cuttin......" the pirate was cut off when Kuro slashed him, causing him to fall down. Soon, more and more pirates began to get slashed, each begging Kuro to stop. Luffy just stood there, while Nami and Bulma were horrified.

"What the.... everyone is getting cut by an invisible blade!!"

Anger rose within Luffy. Kuro had no regard for his crewmates, and they were being killed by him."Show yourself, butler!!!" screamed Luffy, despite being slashed himself. Before Kuro could strike again, Luffy grabbed him, canceling his attack, and threw at him at a wall.

"Damn you!" Kuro quickly got up. "Because of you, my pawns had to suffer without your death! Time to die!" Before anything could happen, Luffy latched on to Kuro, stopping his movement.

IIIII

Jango walked up to the boys. "Now I found you! Prepare to die!" But Jango was stopped by a familiar weapon.

"Nyoibo, extend!" Goku's red pole managed to stop Jango in his tracks. Nearby, Zoro cut down a branch allowing Usopp to attack Jango.

"Take this, hypnotist! Exploding Star!!" An explosive struck Jango, knocking him out. It was over..... For this part of the fight.

IIIII

"Release me now!!" Kuro barked.

"No! You have no care for your crewmates! You call yourself a pirate?! Pirates care for their nakama! But now I'll finish you! Gomu Gomu no....." Luffy extended his head backwards.

"No! My plan..... My plan cannot fail!"

"Kane!" (Bell) Luffy slammed his head into Kuro, defeating him and breaking his glasses. Now the battle was over.


	10. Chapter 9: A New Ship and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: A New Ship and Old Friends, Yosaku and Johnny

The battle against the Black Cat Pirates was over; Kuro and Jango were both defeated. Zoro, Piccolo, and Goku left the forest to check on Luffy, but Usopp and Trunks stood behind with Kaya and the boys. Luffy was left standing over a defeated Kuro while the pirates just stood there in shock.

"Who is this guy that beat Kuro?" asked a pirate.

Luffy threw Kuro to the pirates. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!! Remember it! Now take your captain and get out of here before I kick all your asses!!!!"

The pirates understood, fearing Luffy's retribution. "Y-Yes, sir!" With that, the black cats quickly grabbed their captain and left. Nami and Bulma came over to Luffy.

"So, even the mighty Luffy suffers from wounds!" Nami chuckled and sat down besides Luffy, who fell down due to blood loss.

"I need some meat." Luffy said.

Both girls sweatdropped while Goku and Zoro reappeared on the scene. "Good, it's all over." Goku sat down to rest next to his friend.

"Hey, guys. Where's Usopp and Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Still in the woods." Piccolo grunted.

IIIII

Usopp and the others were sitting on stumps, reflecting on their victory. By some miracle, Kaya had healed a little. Usopp cleared his throat and began to speak. "I think we should keep this a secret from the villagers."

"I agree," Trunks said.

The boys looked shocked. "Why? The villagers will praise you, Captain."

Kaya nodded. "They should know what you did, Usopp."

"What I did? Who would believe the town liar saved the day? They may believe Trunks saved the day but not me. Besides, pirates hardly attack quiet villages like this. That fact gives them peace of mind. Why ruin that?" Usopp stood up. "I would like it if you guys promise not say anything. I can't force you, but....."

Carrot stood up. "I promise not to tell, Captain."

Pepper stood as well. "Me too, captain!"

Onion followed suit. "Me three! I'll keep the secret to my grave!"

"Good. And you, Miss Kaya?" Trunks asked.

Kaya smiled. "I promise, Usopp and Trunks-kun." With that, Kaya went back to her mansion, the boys went back home, and Usopp and Trunks. went to the shore where the Straw Hats were still resting.

"Thanks, you guys. I couldn't do it without you." Usopp said.

Trunks smiled, "Yeah you guys were amazing. You're all so strong."

"No problem, guys! We're all friends here!" Goku chirped.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse us..." Usopp turned to leave. "We have to do something." Trunks thanked them again and followed after his friend.

IIII

Meanwhile, at Kaya's mansion, Kaya was bandaging up her wounded butler, Merry. Merry was simply shocked at the news. "I don't believe it. After such a big battle, Usopp and Trunks want to keep it a secret?"

"They think it would be best for the villagers, Merry."

IIII

Meanwhile, at a nearby field, Usopp had called his pirate crew together.

"What's up, Captain?" the boys asked.

Usopp stood up tall. "Men, do you remember when we formed the Usopp pirates 5 years ago? That was our most glorious hour. We had some great times. Anyway... Trunks and I have decided to become real pirates, and start adventuring on the sea. Don't try to stop us."

"Captain, why?" The 3 boys looked confused.

Usopp ignored the question. Trunks spoke up, "Boys, what are your goals in life?"

"To be a carpenter!" said Pepper.

"To start my own tavern!" said Carrot.

"To become a novelist!" said Onion.

"Then men, you must use the fire of your being to keep those dreams alive. And now, today..." The boys had tears in their eyes. "I declare that the Usopp Pirates are disbanded!" Usopp announced, he too was crying. Trunks wiped a rouge tear from his face. _'All according to plan…'_ he thought.

"Aye- Aye, Captain!" cried all crew members.

IIII

Meanwhile, the Straw Hats were busy eating at the same restaurant Usopp talked to them in. Goku was on his 5th helping.

"How can you eat so much?" asked Nami. Bulma laughed shakily slowly losing her appetite. Picollo scoffed and took a swig in grog.

Zoro shook his head. "Sometimes I question your choice of friends, Luffy." Just then, Kaya walked in the restaurant. She greeted the Straw Hats with a smile. "Hello, everyone."

"Miss Kaya! Shouldn't you be resting?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine. My illness was caused by the shock of losing my parents. But Usopp's stories made me feel better. Now than....you say you need a ship?"

Luffy and Goku were ecstatic. "You're going to give us a ship?!" They cheered.

IIII

Meanwhile, Usopp was packing to leave in his house. Trunks was waiting out side with a simple backpack.

"Usopp, How much stuff do you need?" Trunks called out.

"Well.... Today we become pirates Trunks! It'll be great!" Usopp smiled.

Usopp went for the door, only to find his big bag couldn't fit through.

"Damn, it won't fit! Come on and help me pal!" he hissed.

"Ha-Ha I told you you shouldn't have packed everything in your house dumbass." Trunks sneered childishly. Usopp got the bag through... only to have it roll down a hill, pushing him in its path. Trunks tried to run and get out of its way but unfortunately the lavender haired heart throb was caught rolled down with the long nosed youth.

"Crappppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!" They shrieked together rolling all the way down the hill, and started for the shore.... where the Straw Hats, Kaya, Merry, and the new ship were.

"Hey, it's Usopp and that cute Trunks guy!" Bulma called out pointing to the rolling two.

"We'd better stop him, he'll wreck our boat!" Goku and Luffy raised a foot stopped Usopp and Trunks in their tracks.

"Thanks, guys!" Usopp sighed relieved.

"Anytime." They said.

"C-can somebody scrape me off...?" Trunks mumbled stuck on the top of the large backpack. Piccolo sighed and peeled the handsome boy off. He then proceeded on knocking a few bumps on Usopp's head.

Kaya turned to Usopp. "So, you both really leaving?"

"I have to, before I lose confidence. But, I'll come back with even greater stories. What's more, they will be true." Usopp said.

Kaya smiled. "I'll look forward to it, Usopp and Trunks. Best of luck.

"I also wish you Good Luck, Master Usopp, Master Trunks." said Merry.

"Thanks." Usopp started for a nearby raft. He turned to the Straw Hats. "Well guys, it's been fun. May we meet again. C'mon Trunks!" Trunks shook his head and followed after Usopp.

Luffy cocked his head. "Why?"

"Why? That's not very nice. We are all pirates, so...." Usopp

"Shut up and come with us." Said Zoro.

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

"We're a team, Usopp." Said Luffy.

Usopp looked delighted. "Yeah! Can I be captain?"

"Hell no, Goku and I are the captains!" Luffy growled.

"Wait up!" Trunks laughed following after his friend.

"Yosh! Now begins our adventure on...." Luffy turned back to the island. "Hey, mister, what's this ship called?" shouted Luffy to Merry.

"The Going Merry!"

".....The Going Merry!"

**IIIII**

The Straw Hats were sailing on their new ship. Luffy showed everyone his painting of the Crew's flag. It was not the best. "So what do you think?" Luffy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well..." began Bulma.

"It's....." continued Zoro

"A little....." continued Nami.

"Kind of…" continued Trunks.

"Pretty much…." Continued Piccolo

".....bad." finished Goku.

Usopp wasn't frank at all. "Your painting sucks, Luffy! Let me try!" Usopp used his skills at first to create a flag of himself, but earned him bumps on the head from his fellow crewmates. The he created a just-about perfect painting of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat.

"Good, I like it!" said Nami. The painting was placed on the sails and 2 flags. Afterwards, Luffy, Goku, and Usopp went to play with the ship's cannon while Goku went to the edge to look at the sea, leaving Zoro, Nami, Trunks, Piccolo, and Bulma to talk.

"So, does anyone think we need a certain addition to this crew?" asked Nami.

"A musician!" shouted Luffy.

Zoro kicked him the head. "Not that, baka! A cook."

"Yeah a cook!" Goku chirped childishly.

"Why a cook?" Luffy asked dumbly.

Now Nami spoke. "Because the food we have will rot without a cook to take care of it."

"That's not good for Mr. Bottomless Pit and his partner Sir Eats-A-Lot." Piccolo gestured at Luffy and Goku, who went back to fiddling with the cannon. BOOM. Everyone turned to see Luffy, Goku, and Usopp, who had just fired the cannon at a nearby rock, looks of triumph in their faces.

"Ha-ha, it works!" said Luffy.

"Told yah so!" said Usopp.

"Freeze, you pirates!" Everyone turned around to see a man with sunglasses and a sword. The man started for the Straw Hats. "How dare you guys try to kill my partner?" The man rushed for them, but Luffy grabbed him.

"I don't what you're blabbing about, but you're gonna wreck our ship!" Luffy threw the man at the wall.

"A hair's breath from death." mumbled the man.

Zoro eyed the man. "Well, I'll be! It's Johnny!"

"Well I'll be that idiot is Johnny!" Piccolo smirked.

Johnny instantly got up. "Brother Zoro and Brother Piccolo! It's good to see you both again!"

"Where's idiot number 2, Yosaku?" Piccolo asked.

"Still as cruel as ever Brother Piccolo," Johnny laughed sadly. It didn't take Johnny a while to bring a man aboard. The man had bleeding scars and loose teeth.

"I don't know what happened. Yosaku got hurt out of nowhere. So I sat on a rock to think of something to do. But a cannonball was fired at me!"

Luffy, Goku, and Usopp each blushed a little. It was their fault. Nami took one look at Yosaku. "It's scurvy, a disease caused by a lack of fruits and vegetables. There's an easy way to fix this." She turned to Goku, Luffy, Usopp, and Trunks.. "Guys, there's limes in the galley! Bring the juice back here!"

The four quickly went in the galley, and 2 minutes later, brought out a barrel of lime juice. They poured on Yosaku, who instantly sprang up and was healed. "Limes saved the day! I feel great!" he cheered.

"Yosaku, you're cured!" said Johnny. The two turned serious and began to speak. "Introduction Time! We are Johnny and Yosaku, old bounty hunter pals of Zoro and Piccolo! Pleased to meet you!"

"Well, this is all good, but we still need a cook!" said an impatient Bulma.

"A cook?" Johnny dropped his stern look. "There's an ocean-going restaurant called the Baratie not too far from here. You can find a cook, but whether or not he'll join you is another matter."

"Sounds cool. Let's go!" said Luffy.

So the Straw Hats and their traveling allies sailed for the Baratie, in order to recruit the cook they so desperately need.

_**Author's Note and Corner**_

**Sydney: Alright, alright I just want to make this clear a bit. Ina recent review in a hard to decipher question asking me if Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Majiin Buu will appear and fight with Goku and Luffy. The answer is…maybe. I do plan on having Vegeta and the sayains appear during the Alabasta Arc. Of course starting with Raditz and Goku learning the his heritage, but he doesn't die though.**

**Zepher: I bet you can't guess where Raditz will be appearing at the same time!**

**Sydney: Enough! Yes Raditz will appear when Ace appears but they'll not be in the same crew. I'm planning to have all the sayains be in the same crew called the Vegeta pirates who will be joining forces with Baroque Works. I may or may not tweak sayain history but rest assure Vegeta will in the end like Robin convert to good and join the Straw hats. (But unlike Robin it won't be willingly and I plan to make Vegeta's joining comical with Bulma giving him attitude!)**

**Zepher: Nappa and Raditz are going to end up like in the series…with the exception of Goku being killed.**

**Sydney: I don't know about the other major villains but I plan on making Goku and Vegeta's fight in Alabasta as awesome as the original. Please suggest where I should put Frieza in or should I make my own original arc? I may make an original arc for Trunks, the Androids, and Cell. I might not do Majiin Buu though. **

**Zepher: Will Goku ever turn super?**

**Sydney: Of course! You can't have DBZ fanfiction without a super sayain! I do plan on making Goku a super sayain, the problem is when. Rate and review and please suggest what the hell I should do!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Floating Sea Restaurant

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or One Piece. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and OP is owned by Eiichiro Oda. To better understand this crossover, go on Google or something and look up Toriyama and Oda's cooperative crossover one-shot manga "Cross Epoch". This story follows up the Once Piece Story arc, with some DBZ characters in it. It's not original I know…but I want to do it anyway. The Z gang won't be wearing their normal clothes in this story; they'll be wearing their outfits in Cross Epoch. I may tweak their appearances a bit. If you want a better idea on what they're wearing copy and paste this to the address bar: (.com/art/CROSS-EPOCH-FTW-74393913) Great artist by the way! Note that the main characters from DBZ will be the ones that appear in the manga. I may enter some little fluffy romance (non-yaoi of course) for the heck of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Floating Sea Restaurant the Baratie! The Amazing Fighting Cooks and the Don Krieg Pirates!

After a few days of sailing they finally found the place that Johnny and Yosaku were telling them about. It was a ship was well, looked like a floating restaurant the bow looked like a fish and the name could be seen The Baratie.

"Brother Luffy, Brother Goku, Brother Zoro, Brother Piccolo, Sister Bulma, Brother Usopp, Brother Trunks, and Sister Nami there it is!" said Yosaku.

"Do they have to call me "sister"?" asked Nami.

"There is it!" repeated Johnny.

"Finally we might be able to get real food," Piccolo said even though he only drinks liquids.

"Looks like we have company…" said Usopp.

It was true, there was a Marine Ship. A Marine appeared on the deck of the Marine ship, he appeared to be an officer "So a pirate ship… I'm Lieutenant. Fullbody. Who are you and who is your captain?" he asked, he had scars, pink hair and one of his fists had what looked like a weird brass knuckle.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy!" announced Luffy.

"I'm Son Goku! Goku declared.

"And I'm the great captain Usopp!" yelled Usopp.

"You're not the captain!" yelled Trunks.

"Then why did Goku go up?" Usopp huffed.

Trunks slapped his forehead, "Idiot he's our co. captain!"

"I have never heard of you lot," said Fullbody.

"We just made our flag a few days ago!" said Luffy.

"Just a few days ago!" Yosaku sneered.

"You guys are just armatures!" Johnny snorted.

"I know your Johnny and Yosaku, the two bit bounty hunters. Well, I'm not surprised you were captured by these pirates" Fullbody scoffed.

"I believe we were just insulted," Johnny growled.

"We will defend our honor!" shouted Yosaku. Both drew their swords ready to fight hi,. Yet five seconds later…Both were lying on the Going Merry's deck, swollen, bloody and beaten up. Wanted poster surrounded them.

"Man you guys are weak…" Luffy sighed in disappointment.

Nami and Bulma went over to them to help clean up and bandage them. Nami picked up a wanted poster and seemed to freeze up.

"Nami what is it?" asked Bulma. Nami showed her the wanted poster and Bulma seemed to freeze up as well but less than Nami. "Try and forget him for the time being…" Bulma whispered lowly to her friend.

"Oh Fullbody come on!" called a woman's voice on the marine ship.

"I'll be right there darling" Fullbody cooed back, "Your lucky that this is my day off otherwise I would have made you pay, but next time you won't be so lucky!" The Fullbody gave the order to shoot. Fullbody's ship lit a canon.

"Uh-oh…" Goku mumbled.

"They lit a canon!" yelled Usopp.

"Don't worry!" said Luffy. "Bakas, you hit the wrong place!" screeched Nami.

"Oh....." started Goku.

"......crap." finished Luffy.

IIIII

Meanwhile, Fullbody and his girlfriend were beginning their meal. Customers were laminating at Fullbody's status and the beauty of his wife. Fullbody picked up his wine and began to identify it.

"Let's see.... from the north, Mikkyuo, lightly acidic, full-bodied, dry...Yes, I'm positive!" Fullbody turned to the man who poured the wine. "This is Iturut- Subulga Stein, isn't it, waiter?"

The man, who had curly blond hair, cigarette in mouth, and a black suit, only smirked. "You couldn't be any more wrong, sir. And I'm the assistant chef. All the waiters all jumped ship yesterday. Our only waiter here today is Yamcha. " He pointed to a handsome young man the two scars on his face and black hair almost tripping while holding a pretty young lady's food. "Oi Yamcha don't spill that sirloin on our lovely customer!" the blonde called.

"Y-yes Assistant Chef Sanji sir!" The man replied back.

Fullbody only looked shocked while customers were laughing.

"Ha, he was so sure of himself!" Many snorted.

IIII

Meanwhile, cooks were gathered at the impact site of the cannonball. The head chef was damaged by the cannonball.

"Chef, are you all right?"

"Of course not! But something must be done about this!" The head chef had a tall hat, a long braided mustache, and a peg leg replacing a right leg.

"But chef...."

"Are you guys questioning me? A chef must feed his customers!"

Two cooks came in and brought Goku and Luffy in.

"Chef Zeff, we caught the scoundrels!" One said

"We're really sorry!" said Luffy and Goku said bowing. Goku looked down at Zeff's peg leg. "Holy crap! Old-timer, we blew off your foot?!" Goku was in a panic while Luffy gasped in shock.

"No... It was already like that." Goku and Luffy sighed in relief while Zeff continued. "Now then, justice must be delivered! You two have any money to fix my restaurant?" Goku and Luffy both shook their heads no. The only money they had was Nami's, and she would never give that up. "Very well, you two will work at my restaurant for one year with no pay!"

"A whole year?" asked Luffy.

"Cripes! That's a long time!" Goku yelped.

IIIII

The Straw Hats were just sitting around, reflecting on their situation.

"Wonder where Goku and Luffy went?" asked Zoro.

"They probably have to wash dishes for a month!" snickered Bulma.

"Honest morons. They should've blamed the Marines." Nami was shaking her head.

"Let's check on them and eat." Usopp suggested.

"Sound good to me I'm starving," Trunks agreed.

IIIII

Fullbody was not happy about being wrong. While no one was looking, Fullbody snuck a fly in his soup with the intention to get revenge.

(How dare you humiliate me? You'll pay!) He called over to Sanji, "Oh, waiter!"

Sanji came over to the table. "I told you, I'm not a waiter, Yamcha's the only waiter he. What do you want?"

Fullbody pointed at his fly-infested soup. "What kind of dump serves soup with bugs?"

Sanji looked down. "Bugs?"

"What is this fly doing in my soup?" Fullbody was sure he'd won.

"Hard to tell, but it appears he's doing the backstroke." Many customers started to laugh tremendously. In a fit of a rage, Fullbody smashed the table, breaking it and several dishes.

"Do not toy with me." He growled.

Sanji stared at the spilled food. Then he looked up. "If you removed the bug, you could've eaten that soup."

"WHAT?!" Fullbody was really mad now. "I am a customer! How dare you say things like that! You are a lowly cook!!!"

"Please stop, Fullbody!" begged his girlfriend.

"Does money replace lack of courage?" Sanji had look of fire in his eyes. Several cooks including Yamcha were watching and they knew this wasn't good.

"Stop Sanji, let it go!" shouted the cooks.

"Sanji…Damnit, don't do this again!" Yamcha hissed.

10 seconds and several broken bones later, Sanji had a bloodied up Fullbody in his hands. The customers, the cooks, and Fullbody's wife were staring in shock. "Offending a cook at sea is a big mistake, remember that. And food must NEVER be wasted."

IIIIII

"Give me a break." Luffy held his finger at Zeff. "We'll work for a week."

"No can do, boy. Your mistakes damaged my restaurant and me. One week of work won't fix it. One year of work will."

"But we've been waiting 10 years to become pirates! I won't wait another year!" retorted Luffy.

" Me neither and if I don't train often, I'll get rusty!" whined Goku. "I don't wanna get rusty!

"Too bad." Zeff was intent on his decision.

"Listen old man, we'll permit you to let us work for a week!" Luffy demanded.

"Yeah!"

Zeff kicked both Luffy and Goku in the head. "You fools can't decide what I do! But since your time's important, I'll offer you a shortcut out of this. Zeff pulled out a saw. "One of you give me a leg! Leave me one!"

"You're crazy, Mister. We're not doing that!"

"I'm with him. I need by leg for kicking and stuff!"

"You don't decide what you do!" Zeff jumped up and kicked Goku and Luffy hard and deep in the floor.

Meanwhile, a large cook with large forearms was walking out of the bathroom, reciting the restaurant's motto. The cook's name was Patty. "The Customer Is King!" Patty stopped short when he saw Sanji and the bloodied Fullbody.

"Again, Sanji?" Patty walked over. "What are you doing to dat customer, who is a marine officer?!"

Sanji turned his head. "Hello, shitty-cook. Say my name with respect."

"Don't call me shitty-cook, shitty-server! Customers are the life and blood of a restaurant! So why is his blood dripping out? And you Yamcha, your suppose to come get me when Sanji acts up like this!"

"You were taking so damn long in the bathroom I decided to try and stop him myself!" Yamcha protested.

Sanji threw Fullbody to the floor. "Do not blame the shitty bandit for this. This piece of garbage wasted food and insulted our cooks! So I taught him a lesson."

Fullbody sat up "This place is awful! The food is terrible and the service leaves at lot to be desired." Sanji got more mad and lunged at Fullbody. Several cooks and Yamcha had to hold him back.

"Enough, Sanji!" Yamcha grunted. "C'mon and forget about the guy!"

Sanji tried to break free. "Let me go! I can't stand snobs like him!" He glanced at Fullbody. "I'll get you, big shot!"

Suddenly, Zeff, Goku, and Luffy fell through the ceiling. It seems Zeff's kicks were too powerful. "Blast!" Zeff stood up. "The ceiling has a hole in it." He pointed to Goku and Luffy. "You 2 brats did this!"

"What the hell?! We didn't do anything!" Luffy was mad.

"You kicked us too hard!" Goku was equally mad.

"Chef, you got to stop Sanji!" The cooks were having trouble holding Sanji back. Zeff turned his head to all the commotion.

"Sanji, attacking customers again?" Zeff has not happy.

"Stuff it, shitty geezer."

Zeff instantly kicked Sanji in the head. "You're going to ruin me!" He turned to Yamcha. "And you! I put you in charge to try and stop commotions like this! I'm putting on your debt!"

"What the hell did I do?!? It's Sanji's fault!" Yamcha roared.

"Shaddup yah eggplant!"

Luffy looked over at Fullbody. "Hey, that's the cannon man!" Before Fullbody could say anything, Zeff kicked him. "You get out of here, too!"

Fullbody rolled around_. 'Bunch of restaurant bullies! They're worst than pirates! I hope I never...'_ The thought was dropped when a marine came in the restaurant, wounded. "Bad news, sir! That pirate of Krieg's escaped! We tried to interrogate him but he escaped and beat some of us up!"

Fullbody looked alarmed. "That's impossible! 3 days ago, we captured him and he was half-dead from starvation! We didn't feed him once!"

The customers looked scared. "Krieg? Krieg's pirates? They're the strongest in the East Blue!"

Before anything else could happen, the marine was shot by the same pirate who escaped. "I'm sorry, sir...." and the marine fell down, dead as dinner. The pirate walked inside and sat down. Patty went over to greet him.

"Greetings, Monsieur." Patty greeted with a big cheesy grin.

"This is a restaurant, ain't it? Get me some food!" The pirate ordered.

"Can you pay?" Patty asked.

The pirate pointed a gun at Patty's head. "You take lead?"

Patty instantly smashed the pirate and the chair he was sitting on. "Any person who can't pay isn't a customer!" While everyone was distracted, Fullbody and his girlfriend quickly left the restaurant. Patty kicked and threw the pirate outside. The pirate was crawling around, anxious to find a meal, until a plate of food was placed in front of him. The man looked up to see Sanji and Yamcha.

"Eat up." Sanji said.

"Thank you!" The man hungrily started to eat. "This is so good! I don't deserve this! I thought I was going to die!

"Good, huh?" Yamcha smiled. "Sanji's on of the best cooks on the East Blue."

"That settles it! You're my cook!" Sanji looked up to see Luffy and Goku. Luffy had intentions of recruiting Sanji.

"Huh?"

Goku and Luffy jumped down. "Join my crew! And scar-face can join too because he looks strong!"

"I decline. I have my reasons for staying here."Sanji simply said.

"I have a debt with Chef so I can't come," Yamcha also said.

"No! I decline your declination!" Luffy hissed.

"Respect our wishes, you crap-kid! Or I'll fillet your shitty hat!"

"Mock this hat and I'll kill you!"

"So you a ki user Yamcha?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Excuse me?" The four turned to see the now-fed pirate. "I'm Gin, one of Krieg's pirates. If you both are pirates, what's your goals?"

"To go to the grand line and get the One Piece!"

"To become the world's strongest!"

"Pretty small crew for a journey like that."

Goku pointed at Sanji. "These guys make eight."

"Don't count us in!" The restaurant duo barked.

"Listen, don't go to the Grand Line." Gin looked very serious. "It's a bad place; my crew hardly managed to get out there alive! If you'll excuse me…" Gin jumped on his boat. "I have to go. Thanks for the meal, Sanji and Yamcha!"

Sanji grinned. "Any time."

"Take care of yourself Gin!" Yamcha waved. Zeff appeared behind them all. Gin noticed him.

"Looks you're going to get it now for giving me a free meal." Gin sailed off while Zeff's eye twitched. Yamcha smirked and grabbed the dirty dishes. He dropped them in the ocean and said. "Free meal? Where's the proof?"

"Sanji! Yamcha! Chore Boys! Get to work!" growled Zeff.

"Yessir!"

And So Luffy and Goku began their journey of work in a sea restaurant.


End file.
